Guardian Angels
by Movies'N'TVfan101
Summary: Bella Jonas was diagnosed with Leukemia at age 2. Now at age 15 with only weeks to live Kevin, Joe and Nick do nothing, but worry. With her brothers and friends by her side Bella can live life to the fullest while she's still around. Summary sucks.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: ONLY OWN BELLA!!!!!!!!!!!! AND THE MADE UP COUPLES THAT DON'T EXIST IN REAL LIFE!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 1

Name: Paul Kevin Jonas Jr.

Alias: Kevin, Kevy (by his sister)

Birth date: 11.5.87- 21 years

Career: Part of the Jonas Brothers…duh!

Height: 5'9"

Status: Engaged to Danielle Deleasa

Personality: Funny, sweet, and protective. He cares for his siblings and does everything he can to help his sister stay alive.

Name: Joseph Adam Jonas

Alias: Joe, Joey (by his sister)

Birth date: 08.15.89- 19 years

Career: Um… obviously the Jonas Brothers

Height: 5'10"

Status: Dating Nicole Anderson

Personality: Hilarious, goofy and protective. He is understanding and caring to his sister and sometimes is the target when she gets overactive.

Name: Nicholas Jerry Jonas

Alias: Nick, Nicky (By his sister)

Birth date: 09.16.92- 16 years

Career: Do I even have to explain?

Height: 5'6"

Status: Dating Selena Gomez

Personality: Sweet, sensitive and protective (has type 1 diabetes too). Understands what his sister's going through though not the same disease.

Name: Bella Rosalie Jonas

Alias: Cupcake (by Kevin), Bells (By Joe), Baby girl (by Nick) and a whole bunch of other nicknames by her brothers.

Birth date: 04.08.93- 15 years

Career: is a great singer and guitarist

Height: 5'4"

Status: Single (to the relief of her brothers)

Personality: Diagnosed with leukemia at two years old. Had to suffer through major pains and deals through her life. Brothers were extremely worried for her as were her friends. They all did whatever they could to help her especially Nick, Kevin, and Joe. Sweet, caring and fun loving, she loves her brothers as much as they do her and is best friends with Selena, Nicole, Demi, and Chelsea. Inherited Kevin's sweetness and warm heart, Joe's smile and humor, and Nick's determination and bravery.

Name: Danielle Deleasa

Alias: I have no idea

Birthdate: You got me

Career: Former hairdresser

Height: How the fuck do I know?

Status: Engaged to Kevin Jonas

Personality: kind, sweet, and loving to the Jonas family. Understands and helps Bella in her time of need though not really her best friend, more like a mother or sister. Perfect fit to the group.

Name: Nicole Gale Anderson

Alias: Nikki

Birth date: 08.29.90- 18 years

Career: Actress

Height: 5'3"

Status: Dating Joe Jonas

Personality: awesome, caring, and sympathetic. Approved by Bella to being Joe's girlfriend as well as the rest of his family making her relieved and Joe happy. Best friends with Chelsea, Selena, Demi, and Bella helping her in her time of need. Awesome fit to the group.

Name: Chelsea Kane Staub

Alias: Chels

Birth date: 09.15.88- 20 years

Career: Actress

Height: 5'7"

Status: Dating Steven McQueen

Personality: Reliable, organized, considerate and diligent. Helps Bella deal and her brothers handle the situation right and treat her with care. Best friends with Nicole, Bella, Selena, and Demi.

Name: Selena Marie Gomez

Alias: Selly, Sel

Birth date: 07.22.92- 16 years

Career: Actress, singer

Height: 5'4"

Status: Dating Nick Jonas

Personality: Trustworthy, sincere and kind. Bella-approved to date Nick as well making her thankful and Nick happy owing his sister a few dozen hugs. Helps Bella a lot being by her side when no one else is available. Best friends with Demi, Bella, Nicole and Chelsea.

Name: Demetria Devonne Lovato

Alias: Demi, Demz

Birth date: 08.20.92- 16 years

Career: Actress, singer

Height: 5'3"

Status: Dating Sterling Knight

Personality: giving, friendly and funny. Helps Bella as much as she can to deal with her situation and helps the brothers handle it. Best friends with Selena, Bella, Nicole and Chelsea.

And that's the whole bunch! Now on with the story!

Joe's POV

It's a typical Monday morning in summer. The bros and me are sitting eating breakfast at the table.

"Morning!" Bella says cheerfully entering

I smiled proud for her dealing with this situation so well.

Mom glimpses at her and smiles "Morning sweetie! How do you feel?"

She smiles and sits down next to me and Kevin "Good"

I give her a suspicious look along with my brothers.

Apparently she caught the look since she convinced us "I'm fine, really"

I raised an eyebrow worriedly and just ate. I know I'm being paranoid and overprotective, but she's my little sister and she has leukemia. I would do anything for her.

"Eat your breakfast honey" dad said

She smiled, but I could tell it was one of those I-love-that-you-worry-about-me-but-I-can-take-care-of-myself smile. I reached under the table and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

She must've felt it because she looked at me and I gave her a comforting smile. She smiled and began eating her food. Breakfast went on with the usual small talk and chatter.

Bella's POV

I started to work properly with no care in the world. So what if I have leukemia? As long as I have my loving brothers and supportive friends I'm never dying. When breakfast was done I got up strongly and went to watch TV when the phone rang.

I was quick to answer it beating my brothers who raced too. I smirked at them and put my ear to the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey girl!" greeted Nicole chirpily

I smiled mischievously deciding to have some fun with my nineteen-year-old brother. "Oh, Nicole hi"

Sure enough Joe looked up and gave me the hand-me-the-phone-or-you're-dead-look. I smiled innocently and kept talking. "So what's up?"

"Well, as much as I love talking to you sweetie. Can I speak to Joe?" asked Nicole

I smiled "Oh, you want to speak to Joe?"

At that moment I thought it was a good time to run as Joe chased me around wanting the phone.

"I'm sorry, he can't come to the phone. He's too busy fixing up his mess of hair," I said letting out a few laughs

Soon Joe caught me and snatched the phone out of my hand. He then used his free hand to pick me up and spin me around. I laughed and struggled to get out. A few minutes later he gave up and gave me one last smirk before talking on the phone. I stuck my tongue at him and walked away.

Joe's POV

"Hi Nikki" I said

I heard her laugh. "Do I want to know?"

I smiled knowing what she was talking about. "It's cool. My sister was just being herself."

"I heard that!" I heard someone yell

Nicole laughed, "She's so adorable."

I smiled having no choice, but to believe her. "Yeah"

"So anyway wanna come over today?" she asked

"Can we have pizza and soda for lunch?" I asked eagerly

She laughed "And video games"

I looked excited. "See you in 10. Love you"

"Love you too," she said

A dial tone was heard so I hung up. I felt excited, another date with my girlfriend, the most awesome, perfect, sweet, best girlfriend ever. I was about to move to get ready when a force jumped on me.

"WAH!!!" it cried jumping on my back

I was taken aback before realizing who it was and regained my strength to put my smiling, hyper sister into piggyback position.

"Jeez, what's your problem Bells?" I asked

She smiled "I'm hyper! Whee!!"

I looked at her weirdly then decided to let her have some fun and piggybacked her upstairs to our shared bedroom. She laughed the whole way up and I smiled relieved that she was feeling strong and alive.

When we got to our room I sat her down.

"So got a date with Nicole don't ya?" she asked still in her hyper attitude

I raised an eyebrow at her suspiciously. "Have you been spying on me?"

She shook her head. "Nope, I just know what goes on in that cute little head of yours."

I smirked at her. "For your information I do."

She smiled happily. "Well then get yourself changed boy! Your little lady's not gonna wait for you forever!"

I smiled at her and went to changed when I stopped remembering something. I looked back at her and said seriously. "Are you gonna be okay?"

She smiled nodding. "I'll be fine. Go, have some fun."

"I really don't wanna leave you like this if it's at the point where something bad could happen" I said

She smiled and wrapped her arms around me. "Please go. I won't blame you if you're not here and something bad does happen."

That kind of reassured me as I dug into my closet and dressed in my pizza/videogames/date clothes and went to Nicole's house.

Author's Note: Now, i think this is a good story, don't you? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND DON'T FLAME ME FOR ANYTHING ESPECIALLY FOR MY CHOICE IN MATCHMAKING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN THE FAMILIAR STUFF!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 2

"Hey" said Nicole greeting me at her door

I smiled "Hey"

We hugged and she let me in.

"So what happened after our talk between you and your sister?" she asked curiously

I laughed and began telling her the story.

"Aww!" she said when I was done "She loves her big brother!"

I smiled chuckling. "Yeah, I love her too, but sometimes she can get more hyper than me."

She laughed, "I don't think that's possible. C'mon pizza's ready."

I looked excited. "Yeah!"

She laughed and took out the delicious, fresh, hot cheese pizza. We each grabbed a slice and sat down with a cup of Root Beer and Dr. Pepper and challenged each other in video games.

Soon it turned out to be me winning half of the games and Nicole winning the other half.

"How'd you get so good?" I asked surprised since in the beginning she kind of stunk

Nicole smiled "Your sister held all girls time and taught me a few pointers."

I gritted my teeth. "I'll kill her"

She laughed and patted me on the back reassuringly. I smiled and the date, as my sister would call it was soon over. We said our goodbyes and hugged and I was on my way home.

"Hey guys," I said entering my house

I went into the kitchen and saw my brothers and parents doing their normal things.

"Hey Joe" Mom said

I then noticed something, or someone was missing. "Where's Bella?"

"Oh, she's in your room" Dad said, "Her face was warm and her temperature was 101.3."

I nodded registering all this and went upstairs. 'I hope she's alright.' I came in front of our door and knocked. "Bella, you okay in there?"

No answer.

I curiously and concerned opened the door. I went in and saw that the bathroom door was open and heard running water.

Bella came out of the bathroom and looked at me sadly. I took a look at her and to my shock saw her face bleeding down. Before I could do anything she went to the sink and I heard a retching sound.

I did what any normal brother would do in this situation and went and patted her on the back comfortingly. I grabbed the nearest tissue and wiped off her…blood.

"Shh… it's gonna be okay" I whispered "You're gonna be fine."

She whimpered and looked at me as if wanting to hug me, but worrying that she'll get blood on me. I smiled reassuringly and wrapped my arms around her.

She whimpered, "I'm scared, I think it's time."

I froze worried. 'No…she can't die. Not her.' I wrapped my arms around her tightly. "Shh… you'll be fine. I won't let anything happen to you."

She whimpered again and wrapped her arms tightly around me as if needing to be protected. I granted her wishes and hugged her more closely.

"Does anyone else know?" I asked

She shook her head. "I'm scared to tell Kevin and Nick."

"They won't do anything to you" I assured her "They'll understand. But first I think you should tell Mom and dad."

She nodded "Can you get them for me?"

I nodded and went out calling them.

Bella's POV

I was just so scared; I didn't know what to do. When my parents came in my room I prepared myself for everything.

Mom must've seen because she immediately hugged me.

"Oh, my baby!" she cried

I took in on the hug scared and unaware of what to do. My dad hugged me pityingly.

"Don't worry honey" he assured me

I looked over and saw Joe leaning against my door looking at me comfortingly and pityingly. I smiled weakly.

Mom let go of me. "We're gonna do everything we can alright?"

I nodded and after one last hug they left.

Joe came up to me. "You ready?"

I nodded and he took my hand leading me to the family room.

Nick and Kevin were there watching TV.

I took a deep breath. "Um…guys?"

They looked up at me curiously. "What's up?" asked Kevin

I took another deep breath and started to tell them when I felt the sudden need to puke. Joe must've seen since he immediately grabbed a trashcan and held it in front of me. I puked up everything and he patted my back and pulled the hair wig away from my face. (she lost hair earlier on)

When I looked up I saw my brothers looking knowingly and worried.

"Bella, you're not…" Nick started asking

I couldn't take it anymore and ran into both of their arms crying and scared. They held me pityingly.

"Bella, don't cry. Everything's gonna be fine" I heard Kevin say

I nodded sniffling and Nick held me tighter. Joe must've came and joined because I felt another presence and more tears.

"I love you," I whispered to all of them

They wrapped me around tighter. "We love you too"

I sniffled and kept hugging them.

"What will the others say?" I asked looking up at them

They looked at each other uncertain. "We'll find a way to tell them" assured Nick

I nodded and Joe pulled some strands of hair out of my face and wiped my tears with his thumb.

Then I broke apart and went to get my guitar. I sat down and looked at my brothers while strumming a few notes. I could tell they were interested since they sat down in front of me still pityingly.

I strummed the guitar and started to sing.

Heaven sent you, to bring the answer

Heaven sent you, to cure this cancer

For a moment

Unbeatable chance

For a moment

The world in my hands

Like an angel you came

Every time when I prayed

Guardian of my dreams

Watching me when I sleep

Like an angel you came

Every time when I screamed

Time after time I lose again

Night after night I wake up shaking

'Cause my world is breaking

I'm fool enough to fall again

Night after night I wake up crying

'Cause I feel like dying

Still disconnected and unprotected

Still I'm haunted but unwanted

For a moment unbreakable stars

For a moment I stayed in your arms

Like an angel you came

Every time when I prayed

Guardian of my dreams

Watching me when I sleep

Like an angel you came

Every time when I screamed

Time after time I lose again

Night after night I wake up shaking

'Cause my world is breaking

I'm fool enough to fall again

Night after night I wake up crying

'Cause I feel like dying

Time after time I lose again

Night after night I wake up shaking

'Cause my world is breaking

I'm fool enough to fall again

Night after night I wake up crying

'Cause I feel like dying

(Time after time I lose again)

Night after night I wake up shaking

'Cause my world is breaking

I'm fool enough to fall again (Fool enough to fall again)

Night after night I wake up crying

'Cause I feel like dying

When I was done I set the guitar down and looked at my brothers. They each had looks of worry, comfort and fear all in one.

Kevin patted me on the back. "You'll be alright."

I nodded and just then the doorbell rang. Despite my brothers protests I mustered enough strength and went to answer it.

"Bella!" greeted Nicole and Selena

I laughed and went to hug them. From behind them I saw Danielle smiling acting more mature than the other girls.

"How are you doing Bella?" she asked

"Fine" I lied, then looked at my wrist "Five…four…three…two…one"

On cue my darling brothers arrived smiling happily. My friends laughed and went to greet or should I say hug them.

"Where're the others?" I asked closing the door behind them

"They each had a date," explained Selena

I nodded understanding and my brothers were being kind gentlemen and led them to the family room. I chuckled and followed from behind.

"So what's going on?" asked Nicole

I sat myself on top of the couch and froze when she asked that. My brothers looked at me pityingly and I took a deep breath and began telling them the story.

"Ohh" they said pityingly when I was done

Selena went up and gave me a hug, as did Nicole. Danielle looked at me pityingly and I smiled weakly.

When all of the feeling bad and mushiness was done I stood up. "Well I guess I'll leave you guys to do…stuff."

They smiled chuckling and waved goodbye.

Kevin's POV

"So what are we doing today?" asked Danielle

The girls looked at my brothers and me curiously and we looked at each other.

"Let's go get some ice cream," suggested Nick

Everyone agreed approvingly and we were about to head out when we heard something that made us froze.

'I just got back from the doctor

He told me that I had a problem

I realized it's you

I tried to scratch away the issue

All I ever get is tissues

So I can wipe away my tears

Everyone's allergic to

Poison Ivy

Everyone's allergic to

Poison Ivy

Everybody gets the itch

Everybody hates that

Everyone's allergic to

Poison Ivy

The song faded on and we smiled.

"Let's go," I said

We headed out taking my car to Cold Stone.

"So how often does she listen to you guys?" asked Nicole

"She listens to us when she's hyper or stressed out" explained Joe

"Apparently she thinks we're a good support system" added Nick

The girls smiled and we made it to Cold Stone.

"Hi welcome to Cold Stone. What would you like?" the cashier greeted us

We looked at the menu.

"Chocolate" said Selena

"Cake batter" reported Nicole

"Vanilla" said Danielle

"Chocolate Marshmallow" Joe said

"Cotton Candy" answered Nick

"Rocky Road" I replied

She nodded and pressed buttons on the register. "12 dollars"

I took out the money and gave it to her. We sat down in a six-person booth and talked when the food got here.

Joe's POV

I love the dates that my brothers and me plan for our girlfriends. Whenever we're in a group or together it's such a good time whatever happens. I just worry for Bella. I hope she's all right. We were talking, laughing and joking with each other while eating our ice cream when my Razor rang.

I picked it up. "Hello?"

"J-J-Joe?" I heard a nervous voice say

I recognized that voice as my mom's and could make out her tearing up. "Mom, what's up?"

At that moment the others' eyes were immediately on me concerned.

She spoke still crying. "I-I'm sorry to break up your dates, but your sister is not getting any better."

"What?!" I exclaimed

After a quick explanation to my brothers and friends they were worried.

"S-she passed out" Mom said "She's gonna be sent to the hospital for more tests."

"We'll be right there" I assured her

With that we disconnected.

I looked at the girls pityingly. "I'm really sorry"

They smiled reassuringly. "It's fine," said Nicole

"Let's go," declared Selena

We quickly paid the bill and drove back home all worried.

Author's Note: OH MY GOSH!!!!!!!!!!! WILL BELLA BE OKAY? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!! DON'T THINK ABOUT FLAMING!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: HERE'S THE STORY THAT HAS FAMILIAR THINGS THAT I DO NOT OWN!!!!!!!!! This is in Normal POV because i without thinking made it that way and i'm lazy to change it.

Chapter 3

The six teens made it to the Jonas household.

To their horror they saw an ambulance in front of the house and a stretcher.

Kevin, Nick and Joe ran ahead as fast as they could, followed by their respective girlfriends trying to catch up to them.

Their mom was on the steps head in her hands crying while their dad was talking with the EMT.

Their mom saw them since she threw her arms around them. "Oh my god boys!"

They smiled reassuringly and patted her on the back.

"Where is she?" asked Kevin

She pointed to the stretcher. They all turned around and saw a weak little girl passed out on the stretcher. They bit their lips and went to her.

"Oh my god" said Danielle

They nodded and looked to see Bella's eyes open weakly. She turned and looked at all of them pityingly.

"H-Help" she pleaded weakly

They bit their lips not used to seeing their friend and sister all tired and unenergetic.

Then their dad came looking pityingly. "They're allowing people to come and ride in the ambulance with her."

Bella was immediately attentive. "B-brothers"

Their dad looked at them and saw they had willing faces. "You three okay with that?"

They nodded "Definitely" said Joe

They said a quick explanation to their girlfriends who were understanding and told them they would meet in the hospital. They got in the ambulance and soon it drove off.

Bella looked up at three worried and concerned faces. She held each of their hands. "I'm sorry I broke your dates."

They smiled reassuringly. "It's not your fault" assured Nick

The EMTs ran around hoping to restore her and the boys took a seat worriedly. They made it to the hospital and the doctors rushed Bella to their testing room. Even though she was brave and experienced tons of this before because of their brotherly instinct the boys felt that she wanted them to be with her.

"You'll be alright Bells" assured Joe

She nodded weakly and the doctors took her away. They looked after her weakly and went to the waiting room finding their parents and friends.

Their girlfriends hugged their respective boyfriends comfortingly.

"What exactly happened?" asked Kevin

Their parents looked at each other. "She was very dizzy and she was losing weight rapidly. She passed out after being so tired and we called the hospital," explained their mom

The boys nodded feeling guilty that they weren't there for her.

"Bella Jonas?" the doctor called an hour later

All of them stood up.

"How is she?" asked their dad

She bit her lip pityingly. "She needs to stay overnight for a day or two. She seems stable, but according to our records she only has weeks left."

The brothers' felt their heart drop and their girlfriends cried.

"H-how many weeks?" asked their mom tearfully

The doctor looked pityingly. "2, she's in the recovery room so you can go see her."

They nodded and the parents decided to go in, then the girls (oh yeah, and Demi and Chelsea joined them), then their brothers.

The boys walked in nervously and saw their sister strapped in a bunch of wires.

"Guys" she uttered weakly seeing them

They immediately went next to her. "Did you hear the news?" asked Nick

She nodded "Don't want to"

Joe sat and stroked her hand. "Hey, no matter what, you'll always have a special place in our hearts."

Kevin and Nick nodded agreeing.

Bella smiled thankfully.

The doctor came in. "Ok Bella would you like someone to stay with you overnight?"

She nodded "Can my brothers?"

He nodded and turned to them as if checking if it was okay. They nodded and he left.

Kevin stroked his sister's other hand. "We are gonna make this the best two weeks ever."

She smiled and Joe got on the bed and wrapped his arms around her. "How much do you weigh?"

She looked nervous. "7-70 pounds."

The boys looked shocked.

She had dinner with the boys later on who encouraged her to eat, which she did and after that she got tired.

Joe wrapped his arms around her again and Kevin did too on the other side.

Nick took her hand stroking it gently.

"Tired?" asked Kevin

She nodded eyes drooping.

Nick had an idea and started singing melodiously and a Capella. "Called you for the first time yesterday. Finally found the missing part of me. Felt so close, but you were far away. Left me without anything to say."

Joe and Kevin smiled and Joe continued softly looking at Bella. "Now I'm speechless. Over the edge, I'm just breathless. I never thought that I'd catch this love bug again. Hopeless, head over heels in the moment, I never thought that I'd get hit by this love bug again."

Bella smiled and sunk in to her brothers' embrace sleeping. "I love your music," she mumbled before her eyes closed

They smiled and Nick kissed her hand, and Joe and Kevin kissed her cheeks. They continued singing 'Lovebug' and she slept peacefully and deeply. They smiled and Nick fell asleep on the chair while Kevin and Joe fell asleep in both of Bella's arms. They looked up and promised to make their sister have the best last weeks of her lives.

Author's Note: AWW!!!!! "sobs" I actually kind of cried when i wrote this. It's every girl's dream to have the Jonas Brothers sing to you, especially if it's Lovebug! NO NAUGHTY FLAMES!!!!!!!! And i want more reviews. I only have one and i'm sad.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN THE FAMILIAR THINGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 4

Nick's POV

Soon when Bella was released from the hospital we had a well thought out plan on giving her the best weeks ever. It was hard to believe that she'd be leaving our lives physically. Mentally she'll still be in our hearts and minds.

Me and Kevin were in the kitchen eating breakfast when we heard Joe come in.

"Guys, how are we gonna start this?" he asked taking a seat

"I think all she wants is to be with us," I said

"We should do whatever is safe for her and what she wants," stated Kevin

We nodded and Bella entered looking as brave as she could be.

"Hey" she said

"Hey" we said

Kevin pushed her bowl indicating that it was there. "We got you breakfast"

She shook her head. "I'm not hungry"

Joe raised an eyebrow worried. "You sure?"

She nodded and went to lay on the couch.

We looked at her pityingly and I took her toast and held it out. "At least have some toast."

She sighed and took it laying back on the couch putting a pillow on her face. She held the remote that controlled the sound system and pressed the on button. We could soon hear 'Turn Right' blaring around our house. We heard her singing along melodiously and passionately.

'She sings so beautifully' I thought feeling extremely bad for her situation

Then the phone rang. Bella stood up to answer it and went back laying on the couch talking.

Bella's POV

"Hello?" I asked laying down on the couch talking on the phone

"Hey sweetie" greeted Nicole with a bit of pity "How're you feeling?"

I sighed and ran my hands through my black hair. "Better"

"Well, I know you've heard this a million times, but we're here for you" she assured

I smiled "Thanks"

My brothers were up and sat at the foot of the couch. Joe nudged my leg, but I kicked him off playfully. He smirked and moved his arm aside.

"Do you wanna talk to Joe?" I asked knowingly

At that Joe raised his eyebrows knowing who I was talking to.

"Actually, yes, can I talk to all of them?" she asked

I nodded and put the phone on speaker giving it to them. When they received it I got up going to play on the computer letting them have their talk.

Joe's POV

"What's up Nikki?" asked Kevin

"Is your sister at a place where she can hear us?" she asked

We looked slightly confused. "Does the office work?" I asked

"I think it's okay" she replied "Chelsea, Demi, and Selena are here too."

"Oh, hey guys" greeted Nick surprised

We all said hi to each other then Demi spoke "So, Bella's feeling better?"

We looked hesitant to answer. "She seems like it, but we can tell she's slightly scared" reported Kevin

"Well, how about we take her with us tonight?" suggested Selena

We were planning on heading to the Derby Club. Me and my brothers, Nicole, Chelsea, Selena, Demi, Sterling and Stephen were the only ones really going. We wouldn't drink; we would just dance and hang out with our friends normally.

"Does that seem ok?" I asked

"It should be" replied Chelsea "She'll be able to defend herself from jerks."

We agreed and decided yes to make this the beginning of starting her fun last weeks of her life.

"BELLA, GET DOWN HERE!" we called to her

She appeared at the top of the stairs looking nothing but pleasant. "WHAT?!"

I smirked and jiggled my car keys around my fingers. "Wanna go for a ride?"

She looked excited. "Where?"

"The Derby Club" replied Kevin smiling

She instantly got back to her hyper and happy attitude and ran down throwing her arms around all of us simultaneously. "I love you guys!"

We chuckled and patted her head. "Love you too" said Nick

I smiled and opened the door. Everyone got out and Bella starting cart wheeling and jumping to the car.

"Don't waste all of your energy," I warned her

She smiled and looked back. "You're no fun!"

We laughed and got into my Mercedes. The club wasn't that far away and we were there in a flash. Selena, Demi, Nicole, Sterling, Steven and Chelsea were waiting for us in the front smiling and we got out walking to them.

Kevin's POV

"Heyy" greeted Bella cheerfully

The girls smiled and they did their traditional greeting hug fest. We gave the guys a handshake and continued after our sister was done, but with less commotion and chattering.

"C'mon, this is gonna be fun!" invited Nicole

Me, Nick, and Joe smiled following our sister and friends. We entered the club and I knew that it has a friendly, safe, atmosphere for a fifteen-year girl to be in. I looked and saw my brothers had the same expression too.

"Let's dance" encouraged Demi going to the dance floor

Everyone nodded eagerly and was on the dance floor having the time of our lives.

Bella's POV

It felt great having fun with my brothers and friends and not even caring that I was dying. I danced with my friends energetically and happily and was twirled by my brothers into each of them after I danced with them. I was now with Joe dancing and he twirled me into Kevin when a force grabbed me before I could reach him.

"Hey hottie" a rough deep voice was heard "You come here often."

I stood unafraid and could feel my brothers come up looking pissed and my friends looking worried.

"Hey, back off dude" advised Kevin

The guy smirked. "What you gonna do about it?"

Joe went up to him menacingly. "You REALLY don't wanna know."

He smirked and left after giving me a push making me land in Joe's arms.

Nick put a hand on my shoulder comfortingly. "You ok?"

I nodded and we continued dancing. My brothers decided to make themselves known and went up on stage after getting permission from the owner to perform. Moments later a horde of girls screaming appeared up in front. Me and the others smiled and got our place next to the stage.

My brothers smiled. "What's up everybody?" asked Joe into the mike

Everyone cheered and clapped. I smiled and whooped along with my friends.

Kevin spoke into his mike. "I hope you don't mind if we play a song or two?"

They cheered again excitedly and pumped. My brothers smiled and went to their instruments. After hearing Nick and Kevin riff their guitars and a drum beat from the stand in drummer I could tell it was 'Poison Ivy' and danced a little bit lip-syncing.

I just got back from the doctor

He told me that I had a problem

I realized it's you

I tried to scratch away the issue

All I ever get is tissues

So I can wipe away my tears

Everyone's allergic to

Poison Ivy

Everyone's allergic to

Poison Ivy

Everybody gets the itch

Everybody hates that

Everyone's allergic to

Poison Ivy

Now I found out you were lying

When you told me you were trying

Just to medicate the rash

Tangled vines they are deceiving

From the lines that now are leading

To the truth I need to hear

Everyone's allergic to

Poison Ivy

Everyone's allergic to

Poison Ivy

Everybody gets the itch

Everybody hates that

Everyone's allergic to

Poison Ivy

Yow

Yeah, I break out and I start to shake

When I hear your name, I can't walk away

I can't stop even if I try

I lay down my pride. I can't walk way.

I get burned and I have to learn

That the court's adjourned, can't walk away

Tied up in my tangled thoughts

I'm tryin just can't walk way

Poison

Poison

Poison Ivy

Everyone's allergic to

Poison Ivy

Everybody needs a little

Poison Ivy

Everybody wants a little

Poison Ivy

Everybody gets the itch

Everybody hates that

Everybody needs a little

Poison Ivy

Everybody gets the itch

Everybody hates that

Everybody needs a little

Poison Ivy

Poison Ivy

Poison Ivy

Poison Ivy

Give me some poison baby!

The audience cheered and I whooped with my friends.

My brothers smiled and Joe spoke "Thank you very much! Now we'd like to introduce a very special person to help us sing our next song. Please give it up for our sister Bella Jonas!"

Everyone clapped energetically and I was happy, yet surprised. My friends gave me words of encouragement and luck and soon my feet was pulling me on stage next to Joe smiling. After hearing a drum beat and Kevin strumming his guitar I recognized the tune and started confidently and professionally singing alongside my brother.

Bella:

Ohh, yeah, ohh…

Joe:

If the heart is always searching,

Can you ever find a home?

Bella:

I've been looking for that someone,

I can't make it on my own.

Joe:

Dreams can't take the place of loving you,

Bella:

There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true

Both:

When you look me in the eyes,

And tell me that you love me.

Everything's all right,

When you're right here by my side.

When you look me in the eyes,

I catch a glimpse of heaven.

I find my paradise,

When you look me in the eyes.

Joe:

How long will I be waiting?

To become a better man?

Bella:

Gonna tell you that I love you,

In the best way that I can

Joe:

I can't take a day without you here,

Bella:

You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.

Both:

When you look me in the eyes,

And tell me that you love me.

Everything's all right,

When you're right here by my side.

When you look me in the eyes,

I catch a glimpse of heaven.

I find my paradise,

When you look me in the eyes.

Bella:

Every day, I start to realize,

Joe:

I can reach my tomorrow,

I can hold my head up high,

Bella:

And it's all because you're by my side.

Bella:

When you look me in the eyes,

And tell me that you love me.

Everything's all right,

When you're right here by my side.

When you look me in the eyes,

I catch a glimpse of heaven.

I find my paradise,

Both:

When you look me in the eyes.

And tell me that you love me.

Everything's all right,

When you're right here by my side.

When you look me in the eyes,

I catch a glimpse of heaven.

I find my paradise,

When you look me in the eyes.

Oh

After that it got all quiet until thunderous claps roared through the club. I smiled happily and bowed with my brothers who decided to leave me on stage so I could do my thing. I smiled and readied myself for the next songs.

Author's Note: Do you want me to continue this? Because i thought i'd get more than ONE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! I really want to continue this because i think this is a good story, but IF YOU PEOPLE DON'T REVIEW I DON'T KNOW! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 5

Bella's POV

I got up front and spoke in the mike. "Are you ready?"

The crowd cheered and clapped happily. I saw my brothers and my friends cheering supportively. I smiled and the band started to play. I started to sing with intensity, determination and a bit of small dance moves. The audience swayed their arms and my friends and brothers smiled dancing not too big.

We don't have to try

To think the same thoughts

We just have a way

Of knowing everything's gonna be ok

We'll laugh 'til we cry

Read each others minds

Live with a smile

Make it all worthwhile

Make it all worthwhile

Life has moments hard to describe

Feeling great and feeling alive

Never coming down from this

Mountain we're on

Always knowing we're gonna be fine

Feeling great and feeling alive

Never coming down from this

Mountain were on

The view is so clear

And it's crazy up here

Life is amazing with you on the ride

We don't wanna sleep

Just wanna stay up

There's so much to say

And not enough hours in the day

We'll laugh 'til we cry

Read each others minds

Live with a smile

Make it all worthwhile

Make it all worthwhile

Life has moments hard to describe

Feeling great and feeling alive

Never coming down from this

Mountain we're on

Always knowing we're gonna be fine

Feeling great and feeling alive

Never coming down from this

Mountain were on

The feelings so clear

And it's crazy up here

Life is amazing with you on the ride

No time to be lazy

The journey is perfect

The pace is so crazy

The race is so worth it

I will be with you

We'll do this together

Always together

Life has moments hard to describe

Feeling great and feeling alive

Never coming down from this

Mountain we're on

(Mountain we're on)

Always knowing we're gonna be fine

Feeling great and feeling alive

Never coming down from this

Never comin' down

Never comin' down

Never comin' down (from this)

Always knowing were gonna be fine

Feeling great and feeling alive

Never coming down from this

Mountain were on

(Never coming down from this)

The feeling's so clear and it's crazy up here

Life is amazing with you on the ride

The place so is crazy

The race is so worth it

Life is amazing with you on the ride

When I sang the last line I smiled and pointed to my friends and brothers (but mostly my brothers). They must've seen because they smiled proud and happy and clapped.

The crowd cheered happily and I had no sign of weakness or fainting. I spoke into the mike. "Thank you!"

They continued cheering and I went down to my brothers and friends.

My brothers were the first to greet me and gave me a hug. "That was awesome!" exclaimed Kevin

I smiled and soon my friends joined in hugging.

Nick put a hand on my shoulder. "How're you feeling?"

"Good" I said

Soon it got too late and we were going home. We said goodbye to our friends and entered our house too tired going to bed.

Kevin's POV

Today was Day 2 of our 2 week phase of making this the best weeks of Bella's life. Mom and dad were at work and Nick and me were having breakfast together in the kitchen.

"Heyy" greeted Bella cheerfully entering the kitchen

We smiled "Hey"

"Where's Joe?" she asked taking a sleep

"Sleeping probably" replied Nick grabbing a piece of toast and eating "He must be really tired."

"Well, he'd better wake up soon" I declared taking a bite of my pancakes "He's gonna miss day 2 of our stretch."

During the middle of breakfast Joe still hasn't woken up.

Bella had a mischievous smile on her face. "I know how to wake him up."

Nick and me smiled knowingly since our sister had a clever and sneaky way of waking us up. She jumped on my bed excited when it was Christmas and she gave Nick 'the Kiss of Life' as she would call it on the cheek. Now who knows what she's planning for Joe.

She smiled mischievously and motioned for us to follow her. I wasn't gonna miss a second of this and I could tell Nick didn't want to either so we got up and followed her to Joe's room.

When we got there she went next to Joe's bed and observed him sleeping on his stomach with his head turned to his nightstand.

She smiled and looked at us. "What method should I use?"

We looked confused not knowing what her methods were until she went up and whispered in our ears explaining.

"The first one" we said resolutely

She smiled and went back to him. She rubbed his back sisterly and he moaned.

She went up to his ear and cooed doing an unbelievable realistic impression of Nicole. "Hey, you missed our date."

Just then Joe abruptly shot up alerted. "What? Huh?"

We couldn't help it and laughed our heads off.

"What happened?" asked Joe clueless

We couldn't answer because we were still laughing. His hair was tousled up in his face and he didn't look suitable for an actual date.

He then realized what happened and glared at Bella. "You're good"

She smiled and jumped into his lap wrapping her arms around his shoulders. "Would you have preferred your eardrums being burst by me screaming in your ear?"

He smiled "No"

"C'mon dude, your breakfast is ready," informed Nick

Bella got out of Joe's lap and jumped on his back. "Onward!"

We laughed at Joe being taken aback by this sudden force and quickly held her in piggyback mode so she wouldn't fall.

"Giddy up Joey!" she directed happily

All three of us smiled and Joe leaped to the kitchen. Bella whooped in delight and me and Nick followed laughing continuing breakfast.

Author's Note: AWW!!!!!!!!!!!!! SORRY ABOUT IF IT'S TOO BRIEF!!!!!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M BEGGING YOU!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: NEW LONG CHAPTER!!!!!!!!! DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!

Chapter 6

Joe's POV

"So, what's planned for today?" asked Bella after breakfast flopping on the couch

We smiled and sat in armchairs. "Whatever you wanna do," replied Kevin

Her face instantly brightened up. "Go-karts?"

"Oh definitely" I agreed with no hesitation

"Yeah" said Nick

"For sure" said Kevin

She smiled happily and headed out for the car. We smiled and followed her.

"It's only fair to warn you" began Kevin getting into the car "You're going down"

She smirked and got in the back. "Of course I am."

"Are you making a joke?" I asked

"You tell me" she replied "Remember I got my humor from you."

"Well, we'll see who's laughing when we're found at the finish line before you," challenged Nick

She smirked unthreatened "Bring it on"

"It's on" we replied as Kevin drove off

Bella's POV

I was so ready for this. We made it to the go-kart center and signed up. There was no chance that I was gonna lose against my brothers.

"You three are so gonna get creamed" I smirked getting into a go kart

"Listen cupcake" began Kevin smirking "You haven't seen what us men can do to a little lady."

"Good one Kevin" praised Joe in his kart

"Ok men?" I asked disbelievingly "You're still going crazy over video games and each have a collection of comic books in your rooms."

"That never leaves this circle," warned Nick

I raised my hands up in surrender. "Whatev"

Soon the referee appeared and waved the flag. "Drivers ready…and go!"

We instantly sped off.

When the race was over I was found victorious against my brothers. Joe and Kevin tied for third and Nick was second.

"I WON!" I cried triumphantly jumping around

They glared at me. "Anyway, what's next?" asked Kevin

"Let's eat" decided Joe "I'm starving"

I stifled a laugh. "What time is it?"

Nick looked at his watch. "12:00. Where do you wanna eat?"

We all thought for a moment then I had an idea. "Can we go get some Mexican?"

My brothers looked at me weirdly. "Are you sure?" asked Kevin

I nodded determinedly. "Yeah"

They shrugged and we were soon heading to a nice, not that big Mexican restaurant. We got in and sat down in a booth.

A waiter came up smiling with a notepad. "Good afternoon, what would you four like today?"

We looked at the menus. "I'll have a rice and beans burrito" said Joe

"I'll have a Chicken Enchilada," said Kevin

"I'll have a Taco," said Nick

I looked over my menu again. "I'll have some Paella."

The waiter nodded writing it all down. "You're food will be here soon."

We nodded and she left. I felt really confident about eating making my brothers smile at me proudly knowing. The food came and we instantly pigged in.

"Mmm…" my brothers uttered

I chuckled and continued eating with no problems. Just then in the middle we heard lively music starting up. We turned around and saw a Mariachi band getting ready to perform. We looked interested as they strummed the guitars and began to play and sing. I motioned to my brothers to follow me and they hesitantly did so I led them there to dance along.

The leader noticed this and smiled starting to sing.

El trigo entre todas las flores

ha elegido a la amapola,

y yo elijo a mi Dolores,

Dolores, Lolita, Lola.

Y yo, y yo elijo a mi Dolores

que es la , que es la flor más perfumada,

Doló, Dolores, Lolita, Lola.

Porompom pón, poropo, porompom pero, peró,

poropo, porom pompero, peró,

poropo, porompom pon. (bis)

A los chicos de mi cara

les voy a poner un candao

por no ver las cosas raras

de este niñato chalao, por no,

por no ver las cosas raras de esé,

de ese niñato chalao que te,

que te apunta y no dispara

El cateto de tu hermano

que no me venga con leyes,

es payo y yo soy gitano

que llevo sangre de reyes, que es pa,

que es payo y yo soy gitano, que lle,

que llevo sangre de reyes en la,

en la palma de la mano

Verde era la hoja,

verde era la parra,

debajo del puente,

retumba, retumba, retumba....

We all clapped and cheered supportively when they were done. The other people there clapped at our performance when we danced.

The leader came to us smiling. "Ah, muchas gracias. Cualesquiera peticiones?"

I stifled a laugh at my brothers' confusion with the language and having learned that in school I came up with an idea and whispered in his ear. He smiled and nodded signaling to the other band members. To my brothers' shock 'Paranoid' began playing and the band was singing in Spanish. They looked at me knowingly and I smiled innocently. We started clapping and moving along to the beat.

When they finished we clapped. "Yeah" remarked Joe

"Nice" commented Kevin

"Awesome" declared Nick

We hung out there some more and then we left paying the bill.

"Let's head back home" said Kevin "I feel like girls are about to pop up and scream."

Nick and Joe had the same thought and I smiled agreeing. We drove back home and found a mountain of letters in our mailbox.

I raised my eyebrow knowingly. "Fan mail?'

They looked pityingly at me and nodded. "We could always read it another day," suggested Joe

I smiled knowing they didn't want anything to interrupt our day and shook my head. "No, it's ok. I can find a way to entertain myself."

They still looked unsure, but Kevin cautiously opened it and we each scooped up a pile in our hands and entered the house.

"Let's get started," sighed Nick

Kevin and Joe nodded and they started digging through mail. I decided to help out on the couch.

"Hey, Joe looks like you have to break up with Nicole" I said snickering holding out a letter that said in big letters 'JOE, I LOVE YOU! WILL YOU MARRY ME?'

His face looked red in embarrassment and I chuckled.

"You don't wanna break up with her do you?" asked Kevin knowingly

He shook his head certainly. "No"

I looked interested and my mouth turned into a grin. "Ooh, la, la Joey!"

He glared at me, and Kevin and Nick laughed.

"You serious?" asked Nick surprised, but pleased

Joe nodded nervously. "Yeah"

I smiled blissfully and went to him throwing my arms around him. "You're growing up fast."

He smiled a bit embarrassed and wrapped his arms around me.

Kevin and Nick smiled from the sidelines. "Aw…"

I smiled then broke apart from him. "Ok, back to work"

They chuckled and continued going over fan mail.

"Hey, speaking of couples how are you and Selena doing?" asked Joe recovering from the awkwardness

Nick slightly blushed embarrassed. "Um, good"

I smiled and the fan mail reading continued for the whole afternoon.

"That's a lot of mail," stated Kevin

Joe nodded and lazily flopped on the couch.

Then our parents came home. "Hey guys," said my mom cheerfully

We waved "Hi mom"

Dad smiled "How was your day?"

We shrugged "Good"

They smiled and went to prepare dinner. We hung out, watched TV, and joked until mom called us to eat.

Author's Note: Yeah, i know boring, but SOON IT WILL GET BETTER!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN BLAH!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 7

Nick's POV

Today was gonna be what Bella never expected. Me, Kevin and Joe knew exactly what to plan and we decided to invite the others too, to which they agreed happily. We were eating breakfast at 7 am, which I know is a big step for us since we always sleep in. The doorbell rang promptly and we smiled knowingly.

We gave Joe the cue and he nodded smiling heading upstairs.

"BELLA, GET OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW! WE HAVE SOMETHING FOR YOU DOWNSTAIRS!" we soon heard

I stifled a laugh. This would've worked as something to wake her up and for Joe's payback from yesterday.

Kevin went to open the door and sure enough Nicole, Chelsea, Demi, Selena, and Danielle were waiting with bright smiles.

"Heyy" they greeted

I smiled and joined my brother with the hug fest. After everyone was hugged from us we heard stomping on the stairs. We turned around and saw Joe with an unpleasant Bella.

She folded her arms. "If you love me you would let me sleep in."

We laughed at her guilt trip. I shrugged "Sorry, butterfly. C'mon we're going to Six Flags."

Instantly her face brightened up. "Cool!"

We laughed and Joe positioned himself to give her a piggyback ride. She jumped on him and we all headed out to the car.

"So, we have all day here" declared Chelsea when we got there

Nicole turned to Bella. "What do you wanna do?"

"Roller Coasters!" she answered eagerly

I smiled, yep, she was definitely our sister. We got in line for the Texas Giant when a group of girls approached us excited.

"Aren't you guys from Disney Channel?" one asked

We all looked at each other and cringed before turning to Bella. To our relief she seemed calm, cool and collected.

We turned back to the girls. "Yeah, we are" replied Selena

"Can we have your autographs?" another one asked

We sighed pityingly for Bella and signed everything they wanted us too. They smiled and went away. Hmm, I wonder what they were thinking when they found out Joe and me have girlfriends and Kevin was engaged.

Soon we approached the cart. We found out that it seats two and we had nine people. After discussing and debating, it was Nicole and Chelsea, Kevin and Danielle, Selena and Demi, Me and Joe and Bella decided to go alone. We were all connected to each other so it worked out fine. The ride started to move and we were all screaming when it progressed down.

"AHH!!!" we all screamed energetically

We were met with twists, turns and sweeping drops all over the place. When the two minutes were up we got out with wobbly feet.

"That was fun," remarked Danielle

Everyone else agreed with no hesitation. We went on all of the big roller coasters, which was pretty smart considering we were all hungry by the end.

Kevin took out his wallet. "Pizza?"

"Yeah!" we all agreed happily

"I want some fried dough," declared Bella

"I want a pony," Joe said teasingly

Kevin and me snickered and the girls stifled a laugh.

Bella smirked and turned to Nicole. "I can see why you love him."

Nicole laughed and Joe blushed.

"Don't worry cupcake" assured Kevin smiling "I'll buy you some fried dough."

Bella smiled happily. "Thank you Kevy," she said sweetly

We laughed and Kevin bought us a large pizza with the works and drinks for everyone. We found a big enough table and sat down.

"What's next?" asked Demi taking a bite of pizza

"River Rapids?" I suggested pointing to the water ride

Everyone agreed enthusiastically and we kept eating. Kevin soon got up and went to a fried dough stand. He bought a pie shaped fried dough and brought it back to the table.

"Yay" said Bella happily

We chuckled as she pulled a piece and ate it. She invited us to help ourselves and we willing took a piece and chewed.

"Yum" stated Chelsea

"This is good," remarked Selena

We were full when it was gone so we got up and went to the rapids.

The rest of the day flew by and by nightfall we were tired. We got in the car and drove back home.

"See you guys," said the girls when we got home going to their own houses

We waved bye. "Bye"

Kevin's POV

When the girls left the four of us entered our house.

Our mom appeared in the hall smiling. "Oh, you're back. Dinner's ready."

We went to the kitchen and sat down. Mom served us some of the usual and we dug in.

"How was Six Flags?" asked Dad

"Awesome" we replied energetically

They smiled and dinner was finished. After talking, hanging out and joking with each other we went to bed tired.

Bella's POV

The next day, Tuesday I got out of bed and felt hot, but cold. I realized I had a fever and the chills when I shivered intensely. I groaned, this wasn't supposed to happen. I was supposed have another fun day with my brothers and friends, but instead I get sick because of my leukemia. I looked at my clock '9:00'. My brothers would probably be up and my parents probably left for work. I coughed, my throat feeling sore and my legs feeling jelly like.

The door knocked and in came Kevin, Nick and Joe. "You ok, Bells?" asked Joe

I shook my head, my teeth chattering rapidly. They looked knowing and sat on my bed.

Kevin felt my forehead. "You're boiling."

Nick went to get the thermometer.

Joe wrapped his arms around me comfortingly. "It's ok"

I nodded still shivering yet feeling hot. Nick got the thermometer and sat next to me putting it in my ear. A second later he took it out and looked at it.

"102.3" he said sighing pityingly "You're staying in bed."

I didn't look happy and still shivered. "Can I move to the couch?"

They nodded pityingly and Joe lifted me up bridal style. I wrapped my arms around his shoulder and all of us headed downstairs.

"You hungry?" he asked laying me on the couch

I nodded weakly. Kevin went to make me breakfast and Nick got a blanket and somewhat wrapped it around me since he didn't know if I was gonna be cold or hot. Joe went to call the doctor and tell him what's going on and ask if there's anything to do.

"Here you go," said Kevin serving me a tray of blueberry pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon and a blueberry muffin with a glass of milk

I smiled "Thanks"

Joe's POV

"A hundred and two point three?" asked Dr. Mulliken on the other line

I nodded "And she has the chills."

"Well it seems like the natural average fever" he reported "Have her stay in bed and take some medicine if she needs it. If it gets worse come here."

"Ok, thank you" I said

I put the phone away after he hung up. I went back to the family room and saw my brothers around Bella who was eating, but still weak.

"What'd the doctor say?" asked Nick

I sat down. "She needs to stay in bed and take medicine if she needs it and to come there if it gets worse."

They nodded and rubbed Bella's shoulders comfortingly. I went and stroked her hand.

"You wanna watch some TV?" I asked

She nodded still weak. I reached for the remote and turned on the TV.

"You gotta live to party! Bust a move! Everybody's in the groove! Tell the DJ to play that song! Are you ready to rock and roll"

We chuckled as the theme song of JONAS appeared with an episode.

"Cool" said Nick

We watched on and found out it was the episode when we couldn't find a backup singer and Macy a.k.a Nicole volunteered. We laughed at the funny parts and mouthed the lines.

"Aw" Bella said pityingly

We looked at her seeing a very sympathetic face. We looked back at the TV and saw the scene with Macy feeling heartbroken and us guilty.

"It's so sad" she said

"It wasn't our fault" we defended "Blame the writers"

She laughed and we continued watching TV.

Author's Note: It's nice to know that while Bella is sadly sick with a fever she can still have fun with her brothers. It's also nice to know that this story isn't getting much reviews. (SARCASTIC!!!!). Do you guys not like this story? WHY WON'T YOU REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 8

Bella's POV

We spent the morning watching TV and movies and by noon I wasn't feeling bad, but I wasn't good.

"Do you want something to drink Bella?" asked Kevin

I was about to shake my head when I felt thirsty. "Yeah, can I have some iced tea?"

He nodded and stood up going to prepare.

"What do you want for lunch?" asked Joe

"Chicken noodle soup" I replied

"Ok" he said

He got up and went to make it. Nick rubbed my back soothingly.

"I'm gonna take your temperature again" he informed

I nodded and he got the thermometer and put it in my ear. A few minutes later he took it out.

"102" he said, "Not bad, how do you feel?"

"I think my chills are gone," I said

He patted my shoulder. "That's a start"

"Food's here" announced Joe smiling holding a tray with a bowl of chicken noodle soup

I smiled as he set it down in front of me. Kevin entered not long after with a cup of iced tea.

"Yum" said Nick encouragingly

I smiled and picked up my spoon taking some bits and eating. I took a sip of my drink and felt peaceful.

"These are good" I complimented, then paused and sneezed

"Bless you," my brothers all said

"Thank you," I said continuing eating

When I finished a bowl I laid back on the couch. Pretty soon my eyes began to droop and I snoozed off.

Kevin's POV

We watched her sleep peacefully while we put the tray aside.

"She's so peaceful when she sleeps" I remarked

My brothers smiled and nodded.

"I took her temperature," reported Nick "it was 102, better than last time."

"That's good" said Joe "I'm not used to seeing her all weak and listless."

"Me too" I added "But hopefully soon she'll be back on her feet."

They nodded trying to think positive thoughts.

Then the doorbell rang. We thanked the Gods that Bella was a sound sleeper and went to answer the door.

Danielle, Nicole, and Selena were at the door smiling. "Hey"

We smiled "Hey"

We all shared a hug and a little kiss with our girlfriends.

"Where's Bella?" asked Selena

"She has a fever," I said, "Napping"

They looked pityingly.

"Come in" allowed Joe

They did and we led them to the family room.

"Is she gonna be okay?" asked Danielle taking a glimpse at her future sister in law

"Yeah, she'll be fine" Nick assured

Joe took a seat in the armchair. "We're hoping she'll get better by tomorrow."

Nicole sat on the arm of the armchair. "Then what?"

"No idea" I replied

Just then we heard someone stir. "Uh…"

We looked over and saw Bella weakly opening her eyes.

The girls immediately were at her side with us. "How're you feeling?" asked Nick

She looked and smiled when she saw Danielle, Nicole and Selena. "Well…"

Before she could finish her face looked like she was about to vomit. Danielle immediately got a trashcan and held it in front while Nicole and Selena pulled her hair out of her face.

Me, Nick and Joe patted her on the back comfortingly as she puked.

When she was done we kept patting her on the back.

"You'll be alright" soothed Joe

She nodded feebly and sat up sitting back on the couch.

We took care of her for the rest of the afternoon and she felt bad that we were wasting time on her instead of doing our own things, but we reassured her that it was all right.

Mom and dad came home at 6 and were immediately concerned when they saw the group of teenagers around the couch.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Mom asked Bella

She nodded confidently. "I'm fine mom"

"You all stayed with her for the whole day?" Dad asked

We nodded smiling. "Yeah"

"We did everything," reported Danielle

"Would you girls like to stay for dinner?" asked Mom

We all looked at each other then nodded. Our parents smiled and started cooking us food.

Then the TV turned on. We looked behind us and saw Bella smiling with the remote in hand.

I smiled, there's the strong, happy sister I know and love.

She flipped through the channels professionally. We looked and saw she stopped at an E! Interview.

"And you know all of the big megastars. Nicole Anderson, Selena Gomez, and the Jonas Brothers to name a few. Kevin Jonas recently added a new celeb since he popped the question to his girlfriend of two years Danielle Deleasa and all of the brothers have a new star of their own. You guessed it, their little sister Bella Jonas is just as well known as her brothers. Reports from a recent interview say that she's been diagnosed with leukemia at age 2 and is now fighting for survival. Here's what her brothers have to say."

"You know, it's hard to believe that she'll be gone soon" revealed Nick "She's been there for us through all of the hard times we had as kids."

"Right now we're doing everything we can to try and help" said Joe "And hopefully she'll get to live longer than the doctors say."

"Bella despite her condition is just a strong, determined teenage girl. She was recently revealed to be a fantastic singer no doubt inheriting that from her brothers."

"She's just amazing," reported Kevin "It won't be the same without her when that day comes. Her singing is unbelievable and inspirational."

"We always pray for a miracle" said Joe "but if a conflict happens we'll always let her have a special place in our hearts."

The session was over. The TV was turned off and we all looked back at Bella uncertainly. To everyone's relief she smiled with hints of gratitude, and happiness.

"Wow" she uttered

We smiled

"When did this happen?" she asked

"About a couple months ago" I said

"Cool" she said

"Dinner!" called Mom

We helped Bella get up much to her protestation and led her to the table.

"So how's everybody doing?" asked Dad

"Good" we all replied

Mom came out with a platter of chicken casserole and our mouths were immediately watering. She smiled and sat it down and we served ourselves.

Joe's POV

You can't get enough of Mom's chicken casserole. I think it served as an amazing recover system for Bella completely. I look at her and think it's safe to say she agrees too.

"So how are you guys doing?" asked Mom

Me and my brothers along with our girlfriends smiled knowing she was talking about them.

"Great" we said playing footsie with our respective matches unbeknownst to our parents

"Porn" Bella coughed

We, despite glaring at her laughed so hard.

"Bella" warned Dad being able to hear it

She smiled innocently "Sorry, but just to be safe."

And she lifted her legs up and wrapped her arms around them.

"I'm keeping my feet here" she finished

We blushed embarrassed.

"Aren't you approving of them?" asked Mom

She nodded with no hesitation. "Yes, but it'd be good to keep their affection G-rated while others are in the room."

"Aw, thanks" I said sarcastically

"Way to torture us" continued Nick with sarcasm

"A kiss is G-rated right?" asked Dad smiling

We smiled knowing he was helping us and looked at her.

She took a bite out of casserole and looked at us. "Depends on what kind of kiss."

Dad smiled and gave us the signal and Nick; Kevin and me shared a kiss with our respective girlfriends.

"May I be excused?" asked Bella sweetly getting up

"Where are you going?" asked Nicole

"I have to go barf" she replied simply

We chuckled as she went into the bathroom and pretended to gag. She came back smiling innocently and dinner rolled on. When it was over the girls had to go home so we all said our goodbyes and they left.

Author's Note: AWW!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 9

Nick's POV

Bella soon recovered after a couple days. We were so excited to get her back on track and continue to make this a good last weeks. It was now Thursday. We decided to take her to the beach. The bros and me were eating breakfast having everything all planned out.

"Joe, do you have your motorcycle?" asked Kevin

Joe nodded smiling surely. "Yep, with the sidecar."

That's right. We were taking our motorcycles to the beach. I got my own Yamaha motorcycle and Kevin's got a Harley. Bella was gonna ride in Joe's sidecar since it's the safest thing we could think of.

Soon we heard Bella come down.

"Hey guys" she greeted at the doorway

We smiled "Hey"

She sat down in front of a big plate with the usual.

"What's planned for today?" asked Bella taking a bite of her pancakes

We smiled sneakily. "Oh, you'll see," promised Joe

She looked at us wary. "Should I be scared?"

I chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Not at all"

She still looked wary and kept eating. We smiled and finished up our food.

"So now can you tell me?" she pleaded when we were done

We smiled "Oh yes" replied Kevin

"After you change into a bathing suit," added Joe

I could tell her face immediately knew what we were planning and she rushed upstairs. We chuckled and got changed into our swim trunks as well.

"Make sure you wear some clothes over that!" I called

"Kay" she replied

Soon we were at the door waiting for our sister. We each got a shirt and pulled it over our heads.

"Ready!" she declared

We looked and saw her at the foot of the stairs smiling wearing jean shorts and a red shirt with a hat and sunglasses.

"C'mon" invited Kevin holding the door

We followed him and I swore Bella's eyes widened in shock when she saw three motorbikes parked in front of our lawn.

"We're riding motorcycles?!" she asked

We nodded and Joe handed her a helmet. "Hop on"

She smiled eagerly and we headed to the bikes. She got in the sidecar face full of eagerness and excitement and we started off.

"WHOO!" she screamed delightfully without any sight of scared

We smiled proud that she wasn't scared.

"Attagirl!" praised Kevin

We rode our way there and all popped a wheelie. Bella held on to the car securely so she wouldn't fall off and was thankfully safe.

Soon we made it to the beach. After we parked our bikes and found a place to station our stuff we took off our clothes and went in the water.

"Whoo!" exclaimed Joe splashing around

Bella giggled "Yeah!"

"Alright!" cried Kevin

I smiled and dove in the water.

My brothers followed my actions and Bella did a front stroke.

When she went underwater she came back up and sent a huge gush of water our way.

"Whoa" said Joe taken aback

"Hey" said Kevin

I stifled a laugh since they got more water than me and it looked like a huge water bucket came on their heads.

We soon were playing Chicken with Bella on Joe's shoulders and me on Kevin's shoulders.

"Rawr!!" cried Bella getting at me

I smiled and tried to fight against her.

"Get 'im Bells!" encouraged Joe happily

"Fight against her Nick" urged Kevin playfully

I smiled and did all I could.

"Whoa" cried Bella surprised falling off

I smiled triumphantly. "Yeah!"

"Awesome!" said Kevin

They glared at us, but we smiled innocently.

"Hey, c'mon let's go water skiing" persuaded Joe indicating a water skiing station

We agreed in a flash and got out of the water running with our bare feet in the sand to the station.

They gave us a motorboat and we strapped ourselves in. The boat took off and we were soon speeding in the water.

"Whoo!" we exclaimed

It lasted for a half an hour then we came out with our hair slightly wet from the splashes.

"That was amazing," remarked Bella

"Totally" we all said

"Who wants some lunch?" I asked

"Me!" I heard three people cry

I laughed and we got changed. We got on our motorbikes, but found out we didn't know where to go.

"Let's have some Italian," suggested Kevin

Everyone agreed so we started out for the nearest Italian restaurant. When we got there they sat us in a booth and gave us menus.

"Mmm, rigatoni" raved Joe

Bella giggled and I chuckled.

"Hey macaroni" she uttered

We looked at her weirdly then decided not to press the subject.

Then the waitress came smiling cheerfully. "Hi, what can I get you four?"

We looked over the menus.

"Rigatoni with Dr. Pepper" said Bella

"Spaghetti and Meatballs with Diet Coke" I said

"Ravioli with water" said Joe

"Ziti with Sprite" said Kevin

She nodded writing it all down. "Your food will be here soon."

She left.

"Why are we suddenly international?" I asked curiously

My brothers shrugged while Bella pondered. "International is cool"

We decided to take that and soon our food came.

"What are we doing after this?" she asked while eating

"How about we go to the park?" suggested Kevin

"I think it's a good idea," I agreed

"Me too" added Joe

She looked accepting. "Ok"

We finished up our food and walked out the door paying the bill. We took our motorcycles and drove to the park.

"What's first?" asked Bella when we got there and parked

"How bout some Frisbee?" I suggested

She looked eager and nodded. We went to a rental shop and rented a Frisbee. Soon after we were in the field spread out throwing the Frisbee to each other.

Bella's POV

"Over here Bella!" Kevin called

I looked at him and aimed the Frisbee. He caught it and spread out.

"Kevin pass!" instructed Joe

Kevin nodded and threw the Frisbee.

After an hour of that we played two on two games. First we played basketball with me and Nick versus Kevin and Joe resulting in us winning. Then we played a small game of baseball with Kevin and me versus Nick and Joe ending in them winning. We finished it off with a small game of soccer with Joe and me versus Kevin and Nick ending in a tie. All in all the afternoon turned out pretty decent.

We arrived home at 6:30 exhausted and a bit muddy.

Mom appeared in the hall and chuckled when she saw us. "Whoa, what were you doing? Wrestling pigs?"

We chuckled. "No, just some sibling fun" replied Nick

"I call shower," I declared going upstairs

"Don't take too long," advised Joe following me "I'm next"

"I'm after," said Nick

"I'll use another shower," said Kevin

From downstairs mom chuckled. "Dinner will be ready when you're done."

"Ok" we replied going into shower mode

Author's Note: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 10

Joe's POV

The next week it was so planned. On Monday Ellen wanted the four of us to come in the morning for an interview. After an acceptance from Bella we were more willing to do it then after we decided to spend some time with her alone. It was gonna be my day and after her request we invited Nicole too. Hey, I was completely fine with it, I just didn't know if Bella was. We flew in and arrived at the studio.

"Well, they're famous, they're unstoppable and they're just the cutest set of siblings you've ever met. Please welcome Kevin, Joe, Nick and Bella Jonas," announced Ellen

We walked out smiling and waving to the screaming and cheering crowd. My brothers and me gave Ellen a hug first then Bella and we sat down.

"So how's it going?" she asked

"Good" we all said

"Bella, to every teenage girl in the world they must think you are extremely lucky to have brothers like these guys. How do you feel about that?" she asked

"It's nothing really different. You still think they're sweet, funny and musical, but you get disadvantages since you can't exactly call them hot or fantasize about marrying them" Bella replied

Everyone laughed at the end and my brothers and me were touched at what she said about us.

"Yeah, I'll bet" Ellen remarked, "Now boys, how is everyone handling her disease?"

"Well, you know, we make it so she lives life to the fullest and everyone is just so still devastated about losing a good friend, sister and daughter" responded Kevin

"We always hope night and day for a miracle" Nick said "And we pray that she'll have the chances to do everything that she hasn't done before and always keep a happy atmosphere in her."

"That's sweet," said Ellen "Bella, I've heard that you inherited your brothers' singing voice."

Bella nodded modestly. "Yeah, they've been helping me with harmony and chords just like what they have to go over."

"She's actually doing very good" I said, "She's an amazing guitar player too."

"We've featured her in a few of our songs" added Kevin "The crowd keeps begging for more when they hear her voice."

"Well, we'll be sure to have all of you guys perform after the show" declared Ellen, which made cheers and screams come from the crowd "Have you boys gained any advice from your sister about anything in the past?"

"The best advice our sister has given us was 'don't be the person you're not because it'll cause more failure in your life" answered Nick

"Also because it'll make girls want to break up with you" I added

Everyone laughed at that.

"Is that true?" asked Ellen smiling

Bella nodded smiling. "Yes, girls will immediately walk out if they turn into nasty, demanding, unappealing and boring guys."

We chuckled and the interview rolled on. After that we were setting everything up to perform.

"Alright you've heard them talk, now let's hear them play. Performing 'When You Look Me In The Eyes' from their second album. Featuring their sister, get ready for the Jonas Brothers!" announced Ellen

Everyone started clapping and cheering. We smiled and Kevin started playing the guitar and there was someone playing the drums. I could tell the crowd was completely moved when Bella started to sing.

Bella:

Ohh, yeah, ohh…

Joe:

If the heart is always searching,

Can you ever find a home?

Bella:

I've been looking for that someone,

I can't make it on my own.

Joe:

Dreams can't take the place of loving you,

Bella:

There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true

Both:

When you look me in the eyes,

And tell me that you love me.

Everything's all right,

When you're right here by my side.

When you look me in the eyes,

I catch a glimpse of heaven.

I find my paradise,

When you look me in the eyes.

Joe:

How long will I be waiting?

To become a better man

Bella:

Gonna tell you that I love you,

In the best way that I can

Joe:

I can't take a day without you here,

Bella:

You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.

Both:

When you look me in the eyes,

And tell me that you love me.

Everything's all right,

When you're right here by my side.

When you look me in the eyes,

I catch a glimpse of heaven.

I find my paradise,

When you look me in the eyes.

Bella:

Every day, I start to realize,

Joe:

I can reach my tomorrow,

I can hold my head up high,

Bella:

And it's all because you're by my side.

Bella:

When you look me in the eyes,

And tell me that you love me.

Everything's all right,

When you're right here by my side.

When you look me in the eyes,

I catch a glimpse of heaven.

I find my paradise,

Both:

When you look me in the eyes.

And tell me that you love me.

Everything's all right,

When you're right here by my side.

When you look me in the eyes,

I catch a glimpse of heaven.

I find my paradise,

When you look me in the eyes.

Oh

When we were done you couldn't hear a thing between all of the screaming and cheering. We smiled and bowed going off the stage.

"That was awesome!" exclaimed Bella

We smiled "Well, the fun's just begun" guaranteed Kevin

I smiled and put an arm around my sister's shoulder. "See ya guys"

They waved smiling and my sister said bye and we separated.

Bella's POV

I was practically glowing as we walked out. Finally some much needed quality time with my brother. Of course Nicole's gonna be there too, but that makes it even more reason to celebrate. I just hope they don't do anything too affectionately to each other for the whole day.

When we exited the studio I saw a smiling Nicole out by her car. I smiled and ran up to her. We shared a hug squealing and jumping up and down.

"I'm so glad you're here" I say when we broke apart

She smiled brightly "Me too, it's gonna be a fun day!"

I smiled then sensed something and turned around. My brother was looking at me smiling innocently. I smirked knowingly and stepped aside covering my eyes.

"Hey Nicole" I heard my brother say

They shared a hug and I shut my eyes tighter.

Nicole chuckled "Alright Bez, it's safe."

I sighed in relief and opened my eyes. Joe smirked and we all got in Nicole's Porsche 911 Turbo.

"Where are we going?" I asked having no clue what my brother and best friend was planning

"Laser tag" replied Joe smiling

I was excited as one could get. "Awesome!"

They chuckled and Nicole started driving.

"So are we gonna be on the same team?" I asked

Nicole smiled and looked at me through the rearview mirror. "We're gonna kick your brother's butt."

I smiled eagerly "Cool"

"Hold up, what?" Joe interjected "Two girls think they can beat me?"

We laughed and nodded innocently.

"When was the last time you've ever won a laser tag game?" I asked

He flushed. "I've won, once"

"Once?" inquired Nicole

He then looked at me like he was thinking of something. "Wait a minute, when you hosted your all girls time did you…"

I shook my head innocently, but hiding a mischievous smile. "I don't remember doing any of that, do you Nikki?"

She shook her head catching on to my tone and hid a smile. "Nope, not at all."

He unfortunately was smart and caught on. He glared at me accusingly. "I hate you"

I smiled innocently and went to give him a big, sloppy kiss on the cheek. "I love you too"

He blushed crimson and Nicole smiled "Aw"

I smiled and laid back in my seat.

Soon we got to the arena. We got out of the car, ran into the building and immediately signed and strapped ourselves up.

"Take that sister!" declared Joe shooting me smiling

I was quick enough to dodge it and went to base.

Nicole came up to me. "We'll corner him. It's two against one he thinks he has the mentality. You go there and I'll go here."

I nodded and did my task. Joe was found defenseless when two lasers shot him, but came back and went for both of us together.

When our session was up Nicole and me won against my brother.

"Yeah" she said enthusiastically

I smiled and we shared a high five.

Joe gave us a glare, but we just smiled.

"Let's eat," I said

They agreed and we headed to the In-N-Out Burger. Joe got a double-double with fries and 7-Up, Nicole got a cheeseburger with Lemonade and I got a hamburger with fries and Dr. Pepper. We sat down in the bar area and ate.

"So where are we heading after this?" I asked taking a bite of my hamburger

"Golfing" said Joe

"Sweet" I said enthusiastically

They smiled at me and we kept eating. When we finished we drove to the golf course and got our wedges going to the first hole.

"Ok, so how are we dividing this time?" asked Joe

"Oh we're going solo this time" declared Nicole

"You as good in this as you are in laser tag?" I asked smiling teasingly

He smirked and pointed to us. "I'll wipe the floor with both of you girls."

We chuckled as if refusing to believe it. Nicole swung first and got a hole in one.

"Whoo!" I cheer supporting

She smiled and Joe 'kindly' insisted on me going next so I did and left him surprised.

"What have you been doing during your all girls time?" he asked

I chuckled and sympathetically patted him on the back. "Everything you can imagine my dear brother."

Nicole chuckled and he went for his turn. We decided to be supportive and cheer him on resulting in a hole in one.

"Alright!" cheered Nicole

"Yeah!" I saluted

He smiled and we ran through the whole 18 holes. In the middle someone turned on the outdoor speakers making us having the urge to dance along while going from hole to hole and swinging.

At 5:00 we were done with the holes and decided to go for ice cream. We got our flavors and sat down at a table.

"D'you want us to squeeze you in on our all girls time?" I asked teasingly after finding out my brother lost again

Nicole stifled a laugh and Joe glared at me. "A, last time I checked I'm not a girl. And two, there will be a game that you'll be defeated at."

"Like what?" asked Nicole

"I have no idea," said Joe straightforwardly

I chuckled and continued eating my ice cream.

"How do you feel?" asked Nicole

I smiled knowing what she meant. "Good"

She and Joe smiled relieved and we finished up the ice cream. We decided to go home so we got in Nicole's car and she dropped us off. All the while I was smiling thinking about tomorrow and how an unknown brother was gonna spend the day with me.

Author's Note: I LOVE THIS STORY!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 11

Nick's POV

All right, its Tuesday, my day to hang out with Bella alone. I invited Selena to join us too because well, why not? Bella was really ok with that, which made me relieved and more confident to invite her. I knew just exactly what to plan.

I was eating breakfast with Kevin and Joe feeling proud of myself.

"So where are you taking her today?" asked Joe taking a bite of his toast

I smiled "Baseball game and possibly surfing."

"Excellent" remarked Kevin

"Who's playing?" asked Joe

"Dodgers versus Padres" I reported biting my pancakes

"So Dodgers" declared my brothers

I chuckled and kept eating.

Soon my sister appeared fiddling with her Samsung AT&T phone. She looked up at us and smiled "Ooh, picture time!"

We looked at each other weirdly then turned back in time for her to take the picture. She smiled and happily pressed the button resulting in a snap after.

"Cool" she remarked looking at it

We smiled and she sat down. "So Nick today?"

Kevin and Joe nodded and I smiled.

"Selena too?" she asked taking a bite of her pancakes

I nodded. "Yep"

She smiled brightly. "Where are we going?"

"Baseball game and surfing" I announced

"Sweet!" she said

We chuckled and finished eating. The game was gonna be at 1 and after when it ends at three then we would go surfing. For now we're just sitting back and acting like normal teenagers.

Kevin and Joe decided to get out the mike and bass, which when I looked made Bella glow interested.

"Ooh music" she gushed

My brothers chuckled and I smiled. I had an urge to join them and I did when I stood up and got to the piano.

"Here you go sis," divulged Joe smiling

I instantly knew what we were doing when Kevin started the bass. On cue I played the piano and Joe sung 'Much Better'.

Bella's POV

I smiled happily laying back against the couch. I watched Joe smiling, singing and directing to me playfully.

_I get a rep for breakin' hearts_

_Now I'm done with superstars_

_And all the tears on her guitar_

_I'm not bitter_

_But now I see_

_Everything I'd ever need_

_Is the girl in front of me_

_She's much better_

_You_

_I wanna fly with_

_You_

_Tear up the sky with_

_You_

_You're much better_

_You_

_I wanna fight with_

_You_

_Make up tonight with_

_You_

_You're much better_

I quickly stood up smiling and went in front of the extra mike continuing where my brother left off.

_Now I've got some enemies_

_And they're all friends suddenly_

_BFF's eternally_

_But I'm not bitter_

Joe smiled and continued.

_I believe that the road that people lead_

_Helps you find the one you need_

_You're much better_

_Yeah_

I smiled and clapped to the beat harmonizing with Nick.

_You_

_I wanna fly with_

_You_

_Tear up the sky with_

_You_

_You're much better_

_You're much better, girl_

_You_

_I wanna fight with_

_You_

_Make up tonight with_

_You_

_You're much better_

_Ooh, Yeah_

We decided to stop there and Kevin did a big riff just for fun.

"That was awesome" Nick remarked

I smiled and saw Kevin and Joe smiling proudly.

We played, sung and danced for the whole morning. For lunch we ordered in from KFC with food that could last us a week. Not really, Joe got his usual extra crispy fried chicken with a bit of hot sauce and fries. Kevin got a chicken sandwich with coleslaw. Nick got Kentucky Grilled Chicken with some regular sauce and corn and I got a Zinger Burger with mashed potatoes that I kindly shared with my nineteen-year-old brother since he'll guilt me into it if I don't.

"Mmm…" we all say delightfully after one bite

What can I say? We're as crazy for this as we are for In-N-Out Burgers. We finished lunch and it was five minutes to one. Kevin and Joe said goodbye to us and vice versa. Soon Nick and me were in his old Mustang driving to Selena's house.

"Hey, promise me no lovey-dovey stuff" I said

He smirked and ruffled my hair. "You just love to torture me don't you?"

I nodded smiling innocently. "Hey, I was lucky yesterday."

He frowned and turned back to the wheel. "Darn Joe" I distinctly heard him mutter

I laughed amused and entertained.

He must've realized I heard him because he blushed. "Um, you didn't hear that."

I raised my hands up innocently and in surrender. "I didn't hear that."

He smirked and kept driving. When we got to Selena's house the dark haired half Mexican half Italian teenager was waiting on the lawn smiling. I smiled and immediately got out of the car when it was parked and raced to her.

We met in a hug similar to the one me and Nicole had.

"Selly!" I said happily

"Belma!" she laughed

We kept hugging and being silly. I could tell because of my sisterly instinct that Nick was behind me rolling his eyes.

We broke apart. "Oh my goodness. What's up Jevick?"

I smiled at the nickname. Jevick was what Selena and Demi came up with and it got adopted by all of my friends. It's taken from my brothers' names Joe, Kevin and Nick since I have basically a part of them in me. They were impressed when the name was first brought up, and occasionally called me that too.

"Nothing" I say happily

"Ahem" I heard Nick cough from behind me

I rolled my eyes knowingly and turned to him. He let out an innocent smile and I stepped aside bracing myself and closing my eyes.

Selena noticed this and chuckled knowingly. She gave him a little hug and he returned it trying to keep my promise.

"Ok, Jevick, we're done," announced Selena

I opened my eyes and let out a sigh of relief when I saw my brother and one of my best friends separated.

"Let's hit it," declared Nick

We got in his car and drove to the stadium.

"This is gonna be so much fun" I raved

Selena laughed "Totally"

Nick smiled and kept driving. When we made it to the stadium we hopped out of the car and ran inside jumping and laughing.

"Whoo!" I shouted

"Alright!" laughed Selena

We got in and took our seats, Selena on the left, Nick on the right, and me in the middle. Our eyes instantly were peeled to the field where the players were coming in getting in position. We rose for the Star Spangled banner singing and all of that traditional stuff and soon the game started.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Nick when a Padre player struck out

I laughed entertained and clapped my hands together enthustically.

"And as the Padres face their first strike out of the game there's still two outs left so here comes Lobaton intent on scoring a home run" the announcer's voice projected in the speakers

Every Padres fan cheered happily while the haters booed. We screamed encouragingly for the Dodger pitcher to strike him out.

When the intense two hours of baseball watching resulting in the Dodgers winning we were in the car driving to the beach ready to surf.

"That was insane," remarked Selena smiling

I nodded "Dodgers were meant to win."

They agreed with no hesitation and soon we made it to the beach. We changed into our bathing suits and rented surfboards heading for the waves.

"Whoo!" exclaimed Nick going for a wave

We laughed and clapped proudly when he successfully rode it with no falls. Selena daringly went surfing on another wave and I after giving myself a little pep talk followed her actions.

"Awesome!" I cried

"Rip it Belma!" encouraged Selena smiling

I followed her encouragement and gave it my best.

"That was the best" I remarked when we were done and Selena and me were in the dressing room

"I love surfing" she stated blissful

I agreed and we finished changing. Nick was waiting for us when we got out and after sharing a goodbye and hug we dropped Selena at her house then went to ours.

Author's Note: Yeah, There you have it. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: WHOO!!!!!!! HERE WE GO!!!!!!! KEVIN'S TURN!!!!!!!!!!! DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 12

Kevin's POV

Here we go. Wednesday has come, my day with Bella. Since my brothers took their girlfriends along for the ride I figured it was cool to take Danielle. It apparently was since Bella found out and was ok with that. My brothers warned me that she made them promise not to do any affectionate and/or romantic stuff and I took it calmer than them. I had a well thought out plan that I knew she'd love.

"How'd she surf?" asked Joe eating toast in the kitchen during breakfast

"Brilliant" replied Nick

"Yeah, she started surfing lessons when she was seven right?" I asked

"And then she quit when she was ten because she was having problems a lot" added Nick

Joe nodded feeling a sense of pity. "I wish there was someway to stop this"

We nodded and I thanked God that Bella was still upstairs. Then I gulped remembering something. "She only has…"

"A week left" we all finish sadly

Nick sighed, "Let's try and forget about the fact that she's…leaving."

I nodded agreeing and Joe sighed. I could tell he was still crestfallen. Him and Bella were like closer out of all of us.

"Hey guys" greeted Bella

We turned around and saw Bella at the doorway smiling.

"Hey Bella" we said smiling

She sat down and ate. "What are we doing today?"

"We're going horseback riding" I said "And kayaking"

"Are you serious?!" Bella said pumped

"Hey, that's my department," teased Nick

We laughed and I nodded answering her question. "Yeah cupcake"

She smiled brightly and ate as if the chance was gonna leave.

We laughed at her determination and kept eating. Danielle and me decided to take her kayaking first at 11 then at 2 we'd go to the horse track. Until then the four of us watched 'Dumb and Dumber' and laughed at the funny parts even though we saw this a million times thanks to Joe.

Bella's POV

"Bye guys!" I say to Joe and Nick as I walk out the door

They waved to me. "See ya butterfly," said Joe

"Bye baby girl" said Nick

I smiled and Kevin held the door for me. We walked to his hybrid and got in.

"They warned me about what you told them" he informed starting the car

I smiled innocently knowing what he meant as the car backed up and drove onto the road. "Yeah, well you can save it till after the next week ends. I won't be around."

I could feel the car stop and him staring at me seriously. He put a hand on my shoulder. "Listen to me. Don't say anything about that. We'll find a way for you to live."

Think he's been hanging out with Nick too much. I smiled laughing inside of the thought. "Thanks" I replied, but knowing he wasn't right

He smiled and kept driving. Soon we made it to Danielle's Cape Cod house. I saw her waiting on the lawn smiling.

"Hey" she greeted as I got out of the car

I smiled and went over to her giving her a high five. I quickly moved to the sidelines after, observing what my brother was gonna do.

To my relief he just smiled simply giving her a high five. "Hi Danielle"

She laughed returning the high five and looked at me smiling knowingly. "You got to him didn't you?"

"Yep" I said smiling innocently then jumped on Kevin's back wrapping my arms around his neck "Sat him down, had a little tête-à-tête, gave him the ol' one two then… BAM!"

At that moment I moved my wrists so it would act like I was in action.

Danielle laughed and Kevin chuckled putting me in piggyback mode. I knew what he was thinking 'How does Joe handle this?' and smiled.

"Is this true?" she asked

Kevin shook his head. "No, but we're going with that story."

I chuckled and kicked my feet like a horse does. "Whoo, let's go!"

He sighed and piggybacked me to the car. Danielle smiled and followed.

"What happened to your other horse?" he asked placing me in the back

I knew he was talking about Joe and smiled "He's in the stables."

He rolled his eyes and got in the car. Danielle got in the passenger seat and we started out for kayaking.

Soon we made it to the lake. We got out of the car and ran to get everything organized.

"Whoo!" Kevin exclaimed paddling energetically

I laughed and kept paddling though more calmly and maturely.

"This is fun," Danielle laughed

We kept paddling and having fun occasionally getting splashed by the water, which was pretty cold, but not too much. After the course was over we got out, got organized again and went to the car heading to the ranch.

"What do you want for lunch?" asked Kevin driving

"Thai" I said

Danielle looked agreeing so Kevin drove us to the nearest Thai place. I ordered some Thai fried rice with some tea, Danielle got Nuea pad prik with the sauce and water and Kevin got noodles with chai tea. We were seated in a booth and started eating when our food came.

"So what's up?" asked Danielle

I shrugged "Nothing"

"Not much" replied Kevin

We chatted, ate and joked until our plates were empty. Kevin paid the bill and we stood up heading out the door.

We got to the ranch, signed up and got our horses. Kevin had a white stallion named Adonis who looked pretty right for him. Danielle had a tame Bronco named Leonora and I got a brown mare named Tina. We mounted them and took off for the trail.

"Yeah" I said energetically

"Alright" declared Danielle

We rode the horses for almost an hour then they led us back to the ranch. We hopped off our horses and after browsing in the gift shop for a few minutes took the car, sent Danielle home then drove back home ourselves.

All the while I was thinking 'I wish my time in this world would be eternal.'

Author's Note: AWW!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 13

Bella's POV

Man, the past week has gone by so fast. It was now Tuesday, very late in the night. I was in my room at my desk on my iMac. I was working hard as I moved pictures of my brothers and my friends around in a program. I stopped at a picture of my brothers smiling and sighed. That day would come anytime now. No matter, how much my brothers and friends try to convince me, I know I'm gonna leave any day now. I looked at the clock '11:30'. I sighed and got up from my chair going to the door and walking quietly down the hall.

I made my way to Kevin's room not caring that he was sleeping and knocked on the door.

Silence was heard and I decided to quietly open the door. I tiptoed over to his bed and saw him stretched out on his bed sleeping.

I sighed then sat on the edge of his bed and shook his shoulder. "Kevy"

He moaned lazily and I shook his shoulder again. "Kevy"

His eyes opened and he caught a glimpse of me. "Bella?" he asked sitting up "You know it's 11:35 at night right?"

I nodded "I know, but I just wanted to see you."

He looked at me knowingly. "Does this have anything to do with…you know?"

I nodded biting my lip.

He sighed and wrapped his arms around me. "Are you scared?"

I let out a shaky breath sinking into his embrace. "I'm only scared of leaving everyone."

He wrapped his arms tighter and looked at me. "You are so brave. And I promise you we won't forget you."

I nodded and continued sitting in his embrace. Soon I pulled away. I got up and looked at him. "Goodnight. I have to talk with Nick and Joe."

He nodded and stood up kissing me on the cheek. "Goodnight"

With that he got into bed and dozed off. I smiled and left closing the door heading to Nick's room.

I got there and knocked on the door.

Again silence was heard and I quietly opened the door. I tiptoed over to his bed and he was sleeping not as stretched out as Kevin.

I smiled and sat on the edge shaking his shoulder. "Nicky"

He moaned and opened his eyes tiredly. "Hey baby girl," he whispered sitting up "What are you doing here at 11:40 at night?"

I bit my lip fighting back tears. "I don't want it to come."

He became serious and wrapped his arms around me. "Shh, don't say that. It's not gonna come."

"Yes it is" I argued "C'mon Nicky, It's been there since I was 2 don't try and deny things that are bound to happen."

He sighed knowing it was no use fighting against me and wrapped his arms tighter. "Look, no matter what happens. I'll always love you and I'll never forget you."

I smiled thankfully and looked at him. "Promise me that you'll visit my grave and tell me EVERYTHING new about you and Selena?"

He chuckled on my emphasis on everything and nodded. "You got it butterfly"

I smiled accomplished and stood up. "Well, have to go talk with Hard-to-wake-up humorist"

He chuckled at Joe's nickname and nodded giving me a hug and a peck on the cheek.

I walked to the door when I remembered something and turned around. "Oh yeah, and if I someway find out that Selena's heart breaks. I'm gonna haunt you forever."

"Deal" he said chuckling and went back to sleep

I smiled watching him then left closing the door and heading to Joe's room.

I decided to just go in and saw him sprawled around his bed. I tiptoed my way there and sat on the edge.

"Joey" I try shaking his shoulder

He moaned tiredly

I sighed and shook him again. "Joey, please wake up."

He must've sensed my pleading and opened his eyes. "Hey" he said softly giving my cheek a not so hard pinch "What's up?"

I smiled and leaned in pecking him on the cheek. I then leaned back and caressed his cheek. "I'm fighting as hard as I can."

He stopped my hand and sat up. He smiled and patted my shoulder. "I'm proud of you, you know? And no matter what happens. You'll always be my sister. And I won't forget you."

I looked at him and his kind, warm genuine smile. I wrapped my arms around his neck letting some tears out.

He sighed pityingly and patted my back. "Life gives you 100 reasons to cry. But you show life you have 1.000 reasons to smile."

I smiled resting my head on his shoulder. "You've been talking to Nick haven't you?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Yeah"

I chuckled and pulled back. "Can you promise me that you'll visit my grave and tell me EVERYTHING about what's happening with you and Nicole?"

He chuckled and nodded. "Definitely"

I smiled satisfied and stood up. I looked at him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight Joe"

He smiled and raised his hand. I smiled knowingly and we did our handshake.

He kissed me on the top of my head when we were done. "Goodnight Bella"

I began walking out then stopped at the door. "Oh, and if I somehow find out that Nicole is heartbroken. I'm coming back to haunt you and rip your head off and kick your butt."

He chuckled. "I got it. And she'll won't be heartbroken."

"That's what he said," I muttered playfully heading out

Unfortunately he heard and I was soon lifted up and spun around.

"Joe!" I cry laughing

He smiled "Shh, you'll wake everybody up."

I smiled and laughed as he carried me bridal style and spun me around.

Just then Kevin and Nick opened their doors. When they saw what was going on they smiled. "What's all the hubbub bubs?" asked Kevin

We laughed and Joe set me down.

Nick smiled knowingly. "Talked to everyone didn't you?"

I nodded smiling innocently. "And now that my mission is complete."

I smiled sneakily and motioned for them to follow me. "C'mon"

They nodded smiling and I led them downstairs. We went to the kitchen to have a little midnight snack.

I got the cookie jar out, opened it then handed out a chocolate chip cookie to Kevin and Joe and was unsure to give one to Nick. He saw my face and smiled reassuring me that it was OK and took the cookie.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked munching on my cookie

"Having a party" replied Joe "Everyone's gonna be there."

"Oh great" I said smiling acting like the sister that doesn't care about her older sibling's social life

They chuckled and Kevin patted my shoulder. "You wanna join?"

I looked at him disbelievingly. "Yeah"

They laughed and kept munching. Then Joe decided to get immature and took a crumb of his cookie and flicked it at me. I smirked at him and decided to fight back only when I threw it, it hit Kevin. Soon we were laughing and moving around having a cookie fight.

"KEEP IT DOWN OR GO TO BED!"

"Sorry dad!" we called

We finished our cookies and sat around.

I let out a yawn and looked at the clock. "Wow, it's 12:15"

"Let's go to sleep," proposed Nick

"Aw" we opposed

I smiled and went to the couch lying down. They knew what I was thinking and willingly came over. We all fell fast asleep with me lying on the couch, Kevin on the end with our feet connected, Joe getting on the other end placing my head on his lap sleeping sitting up and Nick on the floor with a sleeping bag holding my hand. In the end I was found somehow connected to all of my brothers as we slept into the night.

The next morning I was the first one up. I looked and saw my brothers still deeply sleeping. I chuckled and just sat there before looking at the clock. '9:00'. I quietly released myself from Joe and Kevin, and went over Nick then tiptoed to my red Macbook.

I first searched Google for any new gossip on my brothers. What can I say? I'm slightly interested. I scrolled through the links can't help, but smile at the numerous 'Kevin Jonas gets engaged' articles and 'Joe and Nick Jonas find eternal love of their own'. When I read that it led me thinking what their lives are gonna be like when I'm gone. I brushed that thought off and kept exploring. I looked over at them still having a deep sleep and smiled.

Just then I saw Demi wanted to talk to me through video chat. I smiled and clicked on Accept.

"Hey Jevick" she greeted smiling

"Shh, Larry, Moe and Curly are sleeping" I informed

She laughed at my brothers' nicknames. "Oh, sorry. So what's up?"

"Just chillin'" I replied, "How's Sterling?"

"Good" she said "So today we're going to the mall to get some clothes for the party."

I smiled eagerly. "Awesome, who's going?"

"You, me, Selena, Nicole, Chelsea, Danielle, Sterling, your brothers and Steven" she said

"Cool" I said

"Hey, are you feeling okay?" she asked concerned

I smiled and nodded knowing what she meant. "For now, yes"

She smiled pityingly. "Don't worry about it so much kay?

"Ok" I said

We talked some more then she had to go. I logged off and turned around seeing my brothers still asleep. I swear they could sleep through an earthquake. I got up after hearing my stomach growl and cooked some pancakes for all of us.

Joe's POV

I woke up and found myself in the family room couch with my brothers. Last night's events flew back in my head and I smiled. I looked in the kitchen and saw Bella making pancakes. I smiled thankfully and got up.

"Good morning Larry" she said chirpily

I smirked and went over to her. "Morning"

She continued flipping and I was slightly surprised that she's able to cook professionally.

"You want me to help?" I offered

"You can set the table," she instructed

I nodded and got the plates, silverware, cups and napkins. I sorted everything out by seat and got the drink pitchers.

Soon I looked and saw Kevin and Nick stir.

"Hey" I said

They looked at me. "Hey"

Bella came out with a serving plate of pancakes and syrup and placed them in the center of the table.

"Morning" she said smiling when she saw Kevin and Nick

They smiled "Morning"

We all sat down and passed the plate around putting pancakes on our own.

"Do we have to go to the mall today?" asked Kevin

She laughed and saw all our unwilling faces to go to the mall.

"Well, if you wanna look good for your girls tonight then yeah" she replied

We smirked "Hey, we look good all the time" I argued

Kevin and Nick snickered agreeing with me and Bella raised her eyebrow "Right…"

We kept on eating, loving the pancakes.

"These are good," remarked Nick

She smiled happily. "Thanks"

Soon all that's left were crumbs. We put our plates away and hung out until we drove to the mall.

Author's Note: How will the trip to the mall turn out? Will there be unexpected surprises or a fun time? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN ANY FAMILIAR STUFF!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 14

Nick's POV

We got to the mall and saw the whole gang waiting for us at the entrance. They immediately rushed to us when we got out of the car and the usual welcome/hug fest started.

"Hey guys" greeted Sterling

"Hey" we retorted

We went in and debated on where to go first.

"How about here?" suggested Bella pointing to a Abercrombie and Fitch store

We looked at each other and shrugged. Bella led us in and we all started browsing for our own things. We actually bought some cool clothes and spent some time being ourselves and trying on crazy stuff.

"Where to now?" asked Chelsea holding some bags when we were done

"Urban Outfitters?" asked Nicole

We all agreed and headed to the store. Soon after we were spilt up. Chelsea, Demi, Sterling and Stephen went to more clothing stores while Kevin, Danielle, Joe, Nicole, Bella, Me and Selena went to check out the music store.

Bella's POV

We were walking browsing every store we pass to get to the music store. Just then I saw something that made me stop in my tracks and groan.

My brothers and friends saw me stop and were curious. "What's up?" asked Kevin

I tried to make them or at least Joe and Nicole from looking in my direction, but it failed. Soon everyone glared daggers at Joe's ex Camilla and her posse Rena and Lauren talking. When they caught a glimpse of us they smirked.

I looked at Joe's angry face and Nicole's uncomfortable face and whispered. "I'll do the talking."

They looked at me worried. "Are you sure?" asked Joe

I nodded reassuringly and instructed six nervous people to just keep walking. They did and sure enough we could hear Camilla's annoying voice.

"Hi Joe"

I motioned for all of them to stop and they did still curious. As if expected the hooker walked up with her friends. I stifled a snicker at how flirtatious she was trying to be and readied myself.

She stopped, caught a glimpse of Joe's company and sneered. "Oh, I see you brought the whole crew."

They nodded uncertainly and it was time for action. I smiled my sweetest smile and said "Why Camilla it's so good to see you again. How's your life going?"

I could feel confused faces looking at me and I brushed them off.

Lauren sneered at me. "Cut the act pipsqueak"

I looked innocent. "What ever do you mean? I'm just trying to be a nice person after what I heard on the news?"

Just then the confused turned to curious.

"What news?" scoffed Camilla

I smiled. "Oh how could you not hear? It's everywhere. 'Famous Jonas Brother dumps Video Girl bitch for someone more prettier and smarter'"

The bitches were speechless and I turned around to see proud faces. I looked at Joe and I swear I've never seen him more happy and smiling.

"You think you're so funny do ya?" asked Rena scowling

"Who said I'm being funny?" I asked innocently "I may have inherited Joe's humor, but I also got Nick's seriousness."

I heard stifled laughs behind me and I smiled.

"Listen you brat" started Camilla gaining on me

"No you listen," I said turning threatening "Stay away from my brother and my friends or I'll bite your head off."

They looked really stunned and stormed off.

I turned around only to be engulfed in a tight, bone-crushing hug.

Kevin, Nick and my other friends laughed at my taken aback face at being tightly hugged by my nineteen year old brother.

"I love you," he said tightening his grip on me

I rolled my eyes, flattered for the affection, but not really liking the dramatic state. "Joe, I love you too, but…"

Then I whispered in his ear, but it sounded like it came out of a megaphone.

"GET OFF OF ME!"

He was thrown back a little and I smirked.

"Thanks, but the next time you hug me. Do it like a normal person" I advised

He smiled

"But that was so good" remarked Selena smiling

"She got what was coming to her" added Danielle smiling

Nicole came up to me smiling and hugged me not as tight as Joe's.

"You were so brave" she whispered

I smiled and we pulled apart.

"How'd you learn to do that?" inquired Nick

"Uh, duh I grew up with three older brothers" I replied matter-of-factly

The girls laughed and my brothers smirked.

"Well, you deserve a treat," stated Kevin "You can buy whatever you want at the music store."

I smiled and jumped on Joe's back. "Onward!"

My friends and brothers laughed and Joe carried me to the store. Security didn't catch us thank god and when we got there I jumped off and browsed CDs. The others laughed at my attitude and joined me.

"Ooh can we get this?" I asked playfully, holding a Lines, Vines and Trying Times CD

The girls laughed while my brothers looked at me curiously. "Why?" asked Joe

I smiled then acted like a teenage girl. "Well, duh! The Jonas Brothers are soo hot."

The girls laughed again and decided to play with me. "Oh yeah, totally" agreed Selena "I mean, they're music is awesome."

"I know right?" asked Nicole smiling

"So unbelievable" added Danielle

I burst out laughing when I saw my brothers' freaked out faces. I pointed to their faces on the CD. "Look at this. I mean, total cuteness."

The girls agreed smiling and my brothers still looked freaked out.

"You know I'm just kidding about buying this right?" I asked

They came back to Earth. "Uh…totally" said Nick

"Uh-huh" said Kevin

"Yeah" replied Joe

I smiled and we browsed the CDs.

"You wanna have lunch?" asked Kevin when we left

We all nodded and walked to the food court. We got food from Applebee's and a HUGE table with Demi, Chelsea, Sterling and Steven.

"Hey" greeted Demi smiling

"Hey" we all said taking a seat

We all ate and filled them in on what happened with Camilla to which they were surprised and happy.

"Oh my god, you really did that?" asked Chelsea

I smiled nodding. "Yep"

"You got guts kid" stated Steven

I shrugged "Hey, she's messing with the wrong people."

They smiled and we kept eating with chatter and laughter. I figured out the party would be at 7 and at Selena's house. It was 2:00 when we left having bought all our clothes and we decided to hang out at our house for the afternoon before the party.

Author's Note: Now to you readers it may seem like Bella's all strong and fit. Well,,,, review and you'll find out the shocking two part conclusion! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: HEY, HEY!!!!!!! IT'S ALMOST DONE!!!!!!!!!! WHOO!!!!!!

Chapter 15

Kevin's POV

That night we arrived at Selena's house wearing our new duds from the mall. Mom and dad were pretty doubtful when we told them since they were worried about Bella, but we eventually convinced them that she was gonna be all right.

How wrong we were.

"Let's get this party started!" declared Joe happily entering

We all laughed "Totally man!" exclaimed Bella enthusiastically

I shook my head smiling. She never ceases to amuse me.

The dancing and partying soon begun when loud and energetic music blared through the house and everyone immediately went to the floor. My brothers hung out with their girlfriends and I hung out with my fiancé separately. Bella was on the move going everywhere dancing, chatting and having fun. I didn't even think anything bad could happen until it did.

Bella's POV

I was dancing my butt off. It felt good to be with my friends and having a ton of fun forgetting that you're life is at stake. I was hanging out with Selena and Nick joking and laughing when I felt weak.

"Jevick, are you ok?" asked Selena concerned

I was about to answer when I staggered.

Nick caught me before I made contact with the floor. "Bella?"

I looked at him sadly then everything went black.

Nick's POV

I froze scared as my sister laid in my arms. No, this can't be happening. My baby sister, the one who has been through much more than everyone else is on the brink of life and death.

Selena put a hand to her mouth pityingly. "Oh my gosh"

I laid her down gently then turned to her. "Selena, watch her. I'll get Kevin and Joe."

She nodded with no hesitation and knelt down stroking Bella's hand. I gave one last sad look at her before running to find Kevin first.

"Kevin!" I cried seeing my eldest brother with Danielle on the front porch

He turned around questionably as did Danielle.

"What's up?" he asked concerned when he saw my face

I took a minute to catch my breath and said "Bella, s-she's passed out."

He immediately was alert. "What?!"

I nodded seriously. "Where's Joe?"

"He's near the pool with Nicole" informed Danielle feeling mournful about Bella

I dashed my way there and Kevin and Danielle went to stay with Bella.

Joe's POV

I was walking around the pool with Nicole talking and joking.

"So you think she'll be ok?" she asked

I knew who she was talking about, but before I could answer I heard my little brother's voice.

"Joe!" he cried

I turned around and saw him running over panicked.

"Nick, wha-" I began, but he starting explaining panting

"B-Bella, pass out w-weak"

Luckily I was able to translate that and was scared. Nicole put a hand to her mouth shocked. "Oh my god"

I didn't waste any time and hurtled inside with my girlfriend and brother catching up. If anything happens to her I would never live with myself.

I got to the family room and immediately froze when I saw everyone gathering around. They moved aside for me and I saw Kevin already there.

I fell on my knees on the other side and looked at my past out sister.

"Bells…" I tried shaking her shoulder

Nick appeared next to me face full of sadness.

"We gotta get her to the hospital" I said urgently

Kevin looked at me and nodded. He picked her up bridal style and we along with our friends headed to the hospital.

"Someone help!" he shouted as soon as we entered

A doctor came up to us and sighed pityingly. He took her in his arms and I could tell Kevin was very reluctant to let her go as well as the rest of us.

We made our way to the waiting room and sat down. Everyone was pretty down in the mouth. Danielle was trying hard not to cry and rested her head on Kevin's shoulder, Nicole and Chelsea cried softly, Selena was thinking hard, Nick paced back and forth, Demi looked extremely sorry and depressed, and Sterling and Steven offered their girlfriends a shoulder to cry on, which they took.

As for me, I was really down in the dumps.

"Who's gonna call mom and dad?" asked Nick

Kevin offered and headed to the phone. Soon after they rushed in very worried and panicked the doctor came out.

"Bella Jonas?"

Everyone immediately stood up.

"How is she?" asked dad

He looked pityingly. "Not so good, she's pretty weak and pale and she's losing weight."

"H-How much time?" asked mom tearfully

He bit his lip. "Friday"

That made me crack. I sat down in a chair next to Nicole trying to hold back the tears. She looked at me pityingly and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Can we see her?" asked Kevin

The doctor nodded.

Mom and dad went in first, then everyone else, and then my brothers and me went in last.

We saw her sleeping peacefully attached by wires. I took a seat next to her bed observing her pale face. It was not hard to tell she was losing weight rapidly.

"I can't believe this," said Nick

Kevin nodded "Nothing will be the same anymore."

I took her hand in mine and stroked it. "I remember she was always the kid police. She always lectured us if we do something wrong and she always had to have a say in who we date."

"Oh yeah!" said Kevin "Now she approved on all our girlfriends."

"I'll never get used to not seeing her in her hyper mood" said Nick "She started jumping on our beds to wake us up when she was five."

"When we got signed she was bouncing all over the place" I said, "She had her own copy of each album and had her own favorite song."

"It's About Time: Mandy, Jonas Brothers: Just Friends, A Little Bit Longer: Lovebug and Lines, Vines and Trying Times: Turn Right" remembered Kevin

"I can always look over and see her watching, cheering, singing and dancing when we're performing," stated Nick

"I just hope that can still happen," I prayed

They nodded and then we heard a groan. We looked over hopeful and to our delight saw our sister opening her eyes.

"Hey" we said

"How're you feeling?" asked Kevin

"I'm fine," she said weakly

Then there was a knock on the door and a nurse walked in.

"How ya feeling honey?" she asked

"I'm fine"

The nurse nodded. "Would you like your brothers to stay with you overnight again?"

"Yeah" Bella said

The nurse nodded and after checking a few things left the room.

"Promise?" Bella uttered softly looking at us

We knew what she meant from last night when she visited us and nodded.

Nick grasped her hand in his. "Sibs forever"

She smiled thankful and reached out her other hand. I grabbed it and me and Nick took both of Kevin's hands letting all of us share a sibling moment.

Over the next two days we were glued to Bella's bed. She was sadly to say becoming weaker and her appetite was decreasing. She slept a lot more too and everybody including us were finally beginning to realize that no matter how much we wanted it to stop, it was really gonna happen.

On Friday we were all gathered in Bella's room around her bed. She finished talking to mom and dad and was now at her friends.

Bella's POV

Mom and dad stepped aside after I talked with them and I could tell they were very depressed.

Danielle came up to me and I smiled. "Take care of him."

She smiled and nodded. "You're a brave girl."

She leaned down and hugged me. I returned it and when we broke apart she stepped aside for Nicole.

"Approved" I said smiling

She smiled knowingly and gave me a hug.

"Please don't let him do anything stupid," I whispered

She nodded and we broke apart. "Deal"

Selena was up next and Nicole stepped aside.

"You're made for him," I praised "Keep on with the great acting and singing."

She smiled "OK, and thanks"

We hugged and after I asked her to take care of Nick the others came up. Soon it was just my brothers. I saw them sitting on the table in the back waiting nervously. I smiled and motioned for them to come over.

They did and I let out a breath and pointed under my bed. "Look down"

They did and knelt down each taking a separate decorative plastic container. Joe's was purple and had 'Joseph Adam Jonas' stamped on the front then on the bottom Danger was written in black. His favorite things that he didn't have already were inside along with some of my own stuff to him. Kevin's was green and 'Paul Kevin Jonas Jr.' was stamped on the front with 'K2' on the bottom and his favorite things inside with some added stuff. Nick's was blue and 'Nicholas Jerry Jonas' was inscribed on the front and Mr. President on the bottom with his favorite things inside. They connected the edges and found out it read, "Nicky, Joey, Kevy, you are so awesome and I love the life we shared together during our brother-sister time. Don't give up on JB ever because then you would be unappealing, boring and nasty and ignore my advice. I'll love you guys forever and hope we meet again someday."

I smiled when their faces turned shocked and their jaws dropped. Before I could react I was involved in a big fierce group hug.

"Thank you so much," said Joe

I smiled and sat in the hug.

When we broke apart Nick smiled and pulled out his guitar. He started strumming and sang. "Pick up all your tears. Throw 'em in your backseat. Leave without a second glance. Somehow I'm to blame, for this never ending racetrack you call life."

I smiled and Joe wrapped his arms around me continuing. I looked and saw all my friends smiling kindly.

"So turn right. Into my arms, turn right. You won't be alone. You might, fall off this track sometime. Hope to see you on the finish line."

My friends clapped when they were done and I smiled. Kevin and Joe lied down next to me and Nick sat on the end. We were just lying there with my friends who stood next to the bed and my parents on the side smiling having no room. We kept ourselves occupied and talked, laughed and joked for the rest of the night.

Author's Note: Ok I just wanna clear things up. Bella will NOT be part of the Cullens group or anything, it's just a common random name that I picked out for the JoBros sis. And another thing, AWW!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH!!!!!!!! EEK!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S THE CONCLUSION!!!!!!!!! Grip onto your seats tightly and grab a box of tissues.

Chapter 16

Kevin's POV

Bella died that night in her sleep. Everyone was positively grief stricken, but we got over that when we realized that she'd be happy in heaven if only we're happy out here. The funeral service was pretty rough. All of her friends were there and us, of course, wearing nothing but black and crying the whole way through. Today I am sitting on the rocks near the peaceful waves thinking about how my life turned out.

Just then I hear a faint, soft rhythmic melody. I tried to ignore it thinking it was an illusion, but it got more louder. Curious I stood up and followed someone singing 'Called you for the first time yesterday'.

Joe's POV

Here I am. Sitting on the grass near the lake thinking about what would happen if Bella stayed alive. I was watching the waves roll and thinking when I heard this voice. I stood up and began following "Finally found the missing part of me.'

Nick's POV

I never thought it would happen, my baby sister, stronger than a lion, dead before us. As I sit on the edge of the dock wondering, dreaming, imagining about the normal things. I wonder how life would turn out if Bella could still go on. I dream about hearing her laugh when we're playful with her, seeing her smile when something that she thinks is good happens to us, and feeling her touch as she gives us each a kiss on the cheek. And I imagine her still watching over us, letting us know that she's still there whenever we may need her.

Then I heard this voice. I walked towards a beautiful "Felt so close, but you were far away.'

Kevin's POV

'Left me without anything to say.' It got louder and louder as I got closer and started running. I ran and sprinted for my life determined to catch that voice. It led me to a place in the woods and I was confused so I just sat down and waited for a sign.

Joe's POV

'Now I'm speechless, over the edge, I'm just breathless. I never thought that I'd catch this, love bug again.' There it goes again, louder and louder. As I listen to it more closely I can't help, but think the voice sounds so familiar. I got to a place in the woods and was surprised to find my older brother Kevin.

Nick's POV

'Now I'm hopeless, head over heels in the moment. I never thought that I'd get hit by this Lovebug again.' It's driving me crazy not knowing who's the genius behind this incredible, beautiful voice. I started running faster like it was gonna leave and I wasn't gonna be able to find out. I ended up in the woods and found to my surprise my brothers sitting around looking as confused as me.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked going up to them

"Did you hear a voice?" asked Joe

"You heard it too?" inquired Kevin

We all looked confused and starting questioning each other all at once when I stopped in the middle. We inched closer and heard the same angelic voice that led us to this place. A white light shone and when we looked our jaws immediately fell flat when our very own baby sister was out floating to us with wings. She continued singing as she came over.

"Bella?" we asked when we eventually met

She nodded letting out a small giggle. "You guys did so much for me and gave me something that let me live for fifteen years. Your hearts, and now it's my turn to give you something."

Then she made a motion with her hands signaling us to bow down. We followed her wishes and she smiled.

She went to Kevin first. "Paul Kevin Jonas Jr. also known as Kevin. I bestow to you the power of agility. You are now able to feel fast and do many quick actions stunts you haven't done before."

She took out a bronze belt with agility in cursive to our astonishment and handed it to Kevin. He took it and bowed with thanks.

She then moved to Joe. "Joseph Adam Jonas also known as Joe. I give you the gift of courage. You will never feel weak from now on and you will be a true hero to the world."

She took out a gold belt with courage in cursive and handed it to Joe. He took it and bowed.

Then she moved in front of me. "And Nicholas Jerry Jonas also known as Nick. This is the gift of encouragement. Everyone around you will always listen to you making them successful in life."

I smiled and she took out a silver belt with encouragement in cursive and handed it to me. I bowed and took it.

"Never forget these gifts or anything we shared together," she advised

We nodded certainly and entangled her in a big hug.

When we pulled apart she clapped her hands and steady, slow music began to play. She smiled and spread out. "You know how in weddings there's a brother sister dance?"

We nodded

She held out her hand. "Who's first?"

We smiled, looked at each other and decided Kevin first. He took her hand and they began swaying and dancing. She then started to sing along with the music.

_You tuck me in,_

_Turn out the light_

_Kept me safe and sound at night_

_Little girls depend on things like that_

_Brush my teeth and combed my hair_

_Had to drive me everywhere_

_You were always there when I looked back_

_You had to do it all alone_

_Make a live, make a home_

_Must have been as hard as it could be_

She then smiled and instructed Kevin to twirl her making Joe catch her and start dancing with her. She continued singing.

_And when I couldn't sleep at night_

_Scare things wouldn't turn out right_

_You would hold my hand and sing to me_

We started singing along with her as Joe kept leading her move.

_Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who you'll be_

_Can't go far but you can always dream_

_Wish you may and wish you might_

_Don't you worry hold on tight._

_I promise you there will come a day_

_Butterfly Fly Away_

_Butterfly Fly Away (butterfly fly away)_

Joe twirled her and she landed in my arms. I started dancing with her and we all sang.

_Catch your wing now you can't stay_

_Take those dreams and make them all come true_

_Butterfly Fly Away (butterfly fly away)_

_We been waiting for this day_

_All along and know just what to do_

_Butterfly, Butterfly, Butterfly,_

_Butterfly Fly Away_

_(Butterfly Fly Away)_

_(Butterfly Fly Away)_

The song faded off and I reluctantly had to let go of Bella.

She smiled and approached us. "That was nice, but I'm afraid I can't stay any longer."

We looked sad. "Will you ever come back?" asked Joe

She shook her head sadly. "I'm afraid not. My time in this world is up. But all you have to do is think of me and know that I'll still be there watching you from the fields."

We nodded a bit understanding and she gave us each one last peck on the cheek. We watched her go back and rose up into the sky.

"Well, that's it," stated Kevin as we waved to her

"She flew," declared Joe

"I think that dance was her last wish," I confirmed

My brothers nodded and we took one last look at the spot before walking off.

Joe's POV

Well, despite everyone feeling nothing but grief over the loss of Bella we followed her wishes and lived a happy life. The Jonas Brothers were still going until we were too old because that's what she wanted. We even had a whole album dedicated to her and let me tell you, there isn't a single girl in the world that doesn't own it and listened. We made sure to play her favorite songs at concerts in memory of her and we knew she'd be watching with smiles. Because of her we got involved in charities for leukemia helping kids grow and learn up to her extent. They were extremely thankful along with their parents and expressed their sorrow over Bella. To our surprise and appreciation every leukemia charity came up with 'Bella Day' where they would make cards and do her favorite things.

A lot of things happened to us too behind our career. Kevin and Danielle married as planned and Nick and me were best men. There was a hard time picking out a bridesmaid since that was already reserved for Bella, but one of Danielle's friends took over. I married Nicole, which I knew Bella would be glowing over and smiling happy and proud. Nick and Kevin were best men and Chelsea was the bridesmaid as planned. Nick married Selena and it was the same routine except Demi was bridesmaid. We all married on Bella's birthday because her favorite thing ever is seeing her brothers happy, which we were. Afterwards Kevin and Danielle had a daughter and a son. The daughter was named Rose after a shortened form of Bella's middle name and the son was named Matt. Nicole and me had two daughters and a son. We decided the first daughter was gonna be named Bella and the second one was Kylie since she liked that name. Our son was named Carlos because everyone including Bella loved that name. Lastly, Nick and Selena had two daughters. Their first daughter was named Ella for a short version of Bella and their second daughter was named Renesmee after Bella's wishes.

Our dedicated album to her titled 'Heaven's Angel' stood on the charts for many months. Whenever we pass girls they'd always shout 'Long live Bella!' or 'I'm sure your sister would've loved the album as much as we do!' it made us very grateful and flattered and when they would ask us to sign the album they'd want us to say something to or about Bella, which we did without hesitation. It was good that everyone cared so much and paid their respects. We all lived a happy, peaceful life like Bella wanted it and always remembered her at times and on her birthday after our weddings the family would go to Disney World with our friends because that was her favorite place in the world. We kept memories of her and watched videos of a strong, innocent, brave girl anticipating the future, but always remembering the past.

Author's Note: AWW!!!!!!!! I think I'm gonna cry! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!


End file.
